Council of Love
by Darth Comrade
Summary: Three years into the Clone Wars and Anakin's relationship with Padme is still strong. But what happens when the Jedi Council discovers them? And how will it impact his Padawan and greatest admirer, Ahsoka?
1. Beneath The Shadows of Theed

_A.N._

_Star Wars and all associated material belong to Lucasfilms Ltd._

* * *

The Clone Wars is entering into its second year of turmoil. Having just relieved the planet Naboo from a Separatist siege, legendary Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker makes his way to the planet sufrace in search of his secret wife, Padme Amidala.

Meanwhile, something else is at play, which will drastically change the fate of the galaxy forever…

* * *

**Chapter 1- Beneath The Shadows of Theed**

There was a beautiful resonating silence to the atmosphere on Naboo. Night slowly began to settle over the smoking city of Theed, but Anakin Skywalker found it most unsettling. The battle had ended too quickly, even for his own liking.

There was always something unnerving about the end of a battle when it comes as quickly as it did today and one is left to ponder on whether things could've gone differently, or if more losses could've been prevented if he had been quicker, faster or stronger.

He sat in the cockpit of his starfighter once it had powered down on the platform which overlooked the streets below and the domed buildings ahead. There were very few illuminated windows than he was used to seeing in his nighttime visits to this city. The peace was clearly disturbed here, but he knew it shouldn't be too long before the citizens returned to their homes.

He only hoped it would be the last time.

A pleasant echo in the Force jolted his attention and he quickly clambered out of his starfighter, "Stay here, Artoo."

He made his way across the platform towards the only door. It was adorned by vines, which greeted him with its flowery smells and slid open to allow him through. He excitedly stepped inside and glanced down the pillared corridor. The cloaked woman he was looking for waited for him at the bottom.

"Padme." He whispered and they ran into an embrace in the middle. He lifted her and spun her around before putting her gently back down, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Anakin, I was so worried." She said, detaching herself from the hug and stroking his long hair.

"You don't need to worry about me." He replied then brought her head closer to him and smiled, "Droids are terrible pilots."

She looked up at him and showed him a toothy smile, "I'll take your word for it, Master Jedi."

He shook his head bemusedly, "I told you to stop calling me that."

She kissed him, and his mind became a blur of excitement and wonder. He tightened his embrace on her and allowed the moment to last a little bit longer.

* * *

Captain Typho watched the senator with much disdain.

Before this war began, before his dear homeplanet of Naboo- the flower of The Republic- fell under siege, he never suspected they would have to relive the nightmares of the past. The dark days of occupation when the battledroids of the Trade Federation forced their will on the people.

But today, he shadowed Amidala and stalked her every footstep across the streets of Theed. It was littered with droid parts and clone corpses. The black smoke that loomed over its beautiful gardens brought the same nightmares from all those years ago back into his memories. It cut open the same old wound.

But he knew he could rely on his heroes. He knew he could rely on her, Padme Amidala, and The Jedi- to do what they did before. To serve the Light and The Republic and restore peace, justice and order to his home.

That was until he witnessed this new surprise. It tore his heart in two- a betrayal. It was a betrayal to the people of Naboo. To the Jedi Order, and to The Republic.

He tightened his fists and felt his teeth clench with frustration. No words could describe the disappointment he felt witnessing the two individuals who were hailed as heroes and legends on Naboo embrace and kiss again, engaged with one another as if they were long time lovers and the war was nothing but a distant memory or just a story on the side.

It was a betrayal.

He knew his duty. He knew what he must do now. As the only witness he should inform The Jedi Council- they will know how best to respond to this crime. He waited until the lovers walked out of the open corridor and on to the streets before he opened his intercom, "This is Captain Typho. Prepare my ship for immediate take off. I'll be there in under an hour."

"Yes sir."

He took one last glance as the couple rounded the corner. He almost felt terrible about having to divulge the private relationship the two shared and confirm the suspicions he had about the senator for so long, but he knew he had no other choice. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

Afterall, it was for her own good.

* * *

_A.N._

_I have rewritten this chapter. It's now lengthier than it was before._


	2. Of Love and War

_A.N._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter2 – Of Love and War**

"And furthermore, the Duro owes the Jedi its gratitude for their efforts in maintaining its security _and_ the security of the core systems."

"Thank you, senator Rindu." Jedi Master Mace Windu nodded at the Duros senator after presenting a half hour speech to the Jedi Temple Council, which could've been summed up in five minutes quite easily, "But the Jedi needs not anyone's gratitude. We're just doing our duty towards the Republic. We will take your suggestion for increasing Clone forces on your system into consideration, but as for garrisoning a hundred Jedi there…we can't promise you that."

Rindu's face sank, at least for those who could make out Duros' face expressions, and Windu grimaced in response, he didn't intend to disappoint him or his people, "But we will do all we can."

This time the Duros was a little uplifted and bowed, "Thank you again, Master Jedi. I will reassure my people of the good news."

Mace nodded and sighed as Rindu made his way out and disappeared behind the council room doors. He leaned back in his seat and glanced over at Yoda and the rest of the council. The majority of them were holograms, each on a different system stretching into the far reaches of the galaxy. He shook his head at the thought. There's no way the Jedi can keep this up without losing more lives and more planets.

In reality, Duro and many of its neighboring planets, including Courascant itself, were extremely vulnerable to attack. He just hoped his fellow Jedi could keep the Separatists preoccupied in the Outer Rim long enough till they find a solution…and fast.

"Are you alright?" Mace broke the silence in the room, snapping a lot of those present out of their thoughts and troubles, and catching the attention of those through holograms once more. Rindu's speech really was that boring.

Yoda shifted his eyes towards Mace when he noticed the question was directed at him, "A new dark cloud in the Force, I sense. Something far more troubling than the war, I fear."

"The Sith perhaps?" suggested Ki Adi Mundi through the hologram.

Yoda shook his head slowly, "It is not."

"I can't imagine anything else that could trouble us more than the war." Saesse Tiin remarked. The Iktotchi Jedi Master, a close friend of Windu's was recognizable for his horns.

"I agree with Master Tiin." Luminara interrupted via hologram, clad in her recognizable black robes and fancy headdress, "The Separatists have already attempted a strike at Naboo. That's a definite sign that they're targeting the Core worlds."

Plo Koon was sat in the room, he stroked his mask and intervened, "Obi Wan and Anakin held off one attack, but there's no guarantee that we've seen the last of this new droid offensive campaign."

Mace Windu took a moment to conclude what everyone was trying to say, he turned his attention back to Yoda, "We'll have to act immediately if we want to secure a victory in this war."

Yoda shut his eyes and sought guidance in the Force, he tried to ease his breathing, but his focus was disrupted when the council doors opened.

A black man, uniformed and highly decorated, stepped into the center of the council room, he offered a salute and took off his cap, placing it beneath his arm. He also had an electronic patch over his left eye, most probably from previous combat experience, "Captain Typho of the Naboo Security Force, Master Jedi."

"State your concern, captain." Master Ki Adi's static voice replied.

Typho cringed when he noticed more than half the Council members were addressing him through hologram, he wasn't aware the Jedi were so out of reach. But one particular member he was interested in was missing, "Where is Master Obi Wan?"

The rest of the Council were also curious, all attention fell on Master Windu as soon as he replied, "I'm afraid Kenobi is still busy pursuing the rest of the Separatist forces that struck Naboo. We're not sure when he'll be available again."

Typho's lips twitched as he carefully considered how he was going to bring up the matter without Kenobi present, "I…I'm not sure how I'm going to say this."

Windu sat forward, studying the soldier, while Yoda raised a brow and spoke, "Not satisfied with Naboo's security, are you?"

"It's not that, sir." Typho maintained his posture, tightening the grip on his cap, "I'm afraid I have most distressing news."

The Jedi exchanged subtle glances until Windu responded, "We're listening."

The captain sighed, "I believe…I _know _General Skywalker is romantically involved with senator Amidala."

Mace Windu shuffled in his seat as soon as the word 'romantically' left Typho's mouth, the rest of the room was instantly echoing with gasps and whispers, he glanced over at Yoda and found him looking more disturbed than he's ever seen him before.

Frowning, Windu turned back to the captain, speaking with a cautious edge in his voice, "Do you have evidence to back your claim?"

Typho nodded and pulled out a portable holo-projector. The room was silent when a miniature blue projection of Anakin and Padme came to life over his palm. Time moved slow as the council watched intently, what they saw struck each one to the core, Padme and Anakin held each other tightly, smiling and kissing occasionally, whispering in each other's ears and having the time of their life. None have seen this side of Skywalker before, and very few have even seen him smile. Finally, the projection disappeared.

Windu's breathing was heavy, he didn't know how to react to this and judging by the deafening silence in the room, the rest of the council seemed just as stunned.

Typho analyzed his peers and decided that no one had anything to say before he spoke, "I hope you can better decide on how to act on this information than I do. I only seek what's best for both the Jedi and my home planet."

Windu felt a fire inside him swelling at a rate that almost frightened him, but he had to fight it, if not for his sake then at least for the sake of the Jedi who look up to him in times of need, "Thank you, captain for bringing this to our attention. Please ensure the safety of the senator. We can only ask for your vigilance in this time."

"I assure you Master Jedi, my men are monitoring her every move." He turned to face the rest of the council, "If you'll excuse me, my duties require me to return to Naboo at once."

Ki Adi replied, "You are excused, Captain. May the Force be with you."

"And you, Master Jedi." He nodded a salute then left, putting his cap back on.

The sense of anxiety and shock in the room was so overwhelming no one could speak, even Windu was stunned beyond words. Mere moments before no one thought any interruption could be more troubling than the war, but none of them considered Anakin Skywalker, the so called "Chosen One", to be having a secret _romantic_ affair.

The thought had Mace's interlocked fingers tightened and his face twisted into a scowl, "This has gone too far." he finally said.

"Master Windu," Yoda intervened, his expression sour, "call on Skywalker to be trialed, we must. Until then, no more discussion on the matter there must be."

Fisto sat forward, "But, Master Yoda…"

"Council is _adjourned_, Master Fisto." Windu snapped.

Fisto and Windu exchanged a brief glaring contest before the Nautolan Jedi Master decided not to add to the tension that already existed in the room and sat back with a sigh, "Very well."

If it wasn't clear enough to everyone else that there were matters of the Force that these two didn't see eye to eye on before then it certainly became clear now.

* * *

Hopping off his Jedi starfigher in _The Resolute's_ hangar, Anakin Skywalker wore a smile that dared to be smeared. He sighed as he recalled the wonderful evening he had yesterday with his beloved Padme and made his way to the bridge_. _He journeyed through the corridors, affectionately nodding at all his loyal clone soldiers for their brave stand on his most favored planet, it was their sacrifice that allowed him that wonderful experience. He will make it up to them, somehow. He promised.

Stepping through the slide doors he made it on to the bridge, it was mostly empty, what with all the crew celebrating a glorious victory in the mess hall, he simply stepped up to the viewport and watched the vast Republic fleet orbiting Naboo, debris and smoke still littered the atmosphere around it, but that was the sad reality of war. It scars both people and planets.

Anakin ran his hand over his right eye, where a deep cut left its mark, but then shook his head. He wasn't going to allow the past to overshadow his mood today.

Suddenly, his attention shifted from one side of the bridge to the other, then glanced down to the lower level of the bridge where Admiral Yularen studied the monitors with the rest of the crew, "Admiral?"

"Yes general?" he responded, swinging to attention immediately. If there was anything Anakin loved more than anything else about Yularen it was his undying formality and his unwavering loyalty to the Republic. He only wished the rest of his crew were more like him.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, just out of curiosity. He hadn't heard from her since the Separatists withdrew the battle and the last he'd seen from her was just before it started.

"I believe she's in her quarters, sir." Yularen replied, earning a raised brow from Anakin, "She's been there since Master Kenobi pursued the Separatists out of the system."

"And Cody?" he demanded.

"Still planet side, sir."

"Good." Anakin began journeying towards the exit before the admiral intruded.

"Where are you going?"

Anakin turned back to him with a smirk, "I haven't seen my Padawan for over a day, admiral. She's bound to have done something wrong by now."

"On the contrary, I think you will find that things were very quiet concerning her, general. She has matured a great deal under your training." Yularen elaborated with a smile, the first Anakin has seen from him in a while.

It brightened him a lot to see his efforts being acclaimed, it doesn't happen a lot, but when it does it certainly is a welcome gesture, "I'll take your word for it, general."

* * *

Ahsoka crouched in front of Artoo in her cabin room, wiping his platings for the hundredth time, it was small but private. The darkness didn't really help, and she wasn't necessarily the tidiest member of the crew. Besides, it didn't matter where she was anyway, this entire ship irritated her. If there was one thing she dreaded about an orbital siege it was the detachment she felt from a planet's natural habitat, but what she dreaded even more than that is the detachment she suffered from everyone around her in general.

She's a Togruta, naturally her people were drawn to social community. But ever since her times back in the Jedi Temple she always felt left out. She didn't make many friends; if the few were even considered that for the short period of time she had to bond with them.

Everyone else seemed to make friends easily, even the Rodian younglings were more popular than she was, and a lot of them were jerks!

Ahsoka sighed and threw the cloth to the side, Artoo gave off a concerned beep in response, earning her notice, "I'm sorry Artooy. I'm just…bored, I guess."

The astromech responded with an implication, which made her smile, "I don't think Anakin would appreciate that."

Ahsoka is well on her way to turning seventeen, and at this point it seems like this war is going no where. She hated thinking about it, but people are dying and capitals across the galaxy are being destroyed. For every planet they take the Separatists take another and meanwhile her training is suffering. Leading armies and fighting droids doesn't leave much time for crucial core subjects that need to be covered at her age. This is no life for a Jedi, her Master reminded her over and over.

She paced across her cabin and leaned over a stool, her mind going back to the day she first heard the name _Skywalker_. Ahsoka spent a lot of time in the archives, lack of friends made for a lot of reading time, but there was one occasion that drove her to spend many hours conducting intensive research on him.

Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda had been taking a walk through the Temple grounds and she happened to be passing by. Of course, just as any padawan would, she attempted to catch a piece of the conversation. That was when she heard the name. She didn't pay much attention to it, to her he was a no body, but something funny happened just then. Something she could've never predicted - she tripped and her lightsaber bounced beneath Obi Wan's feet, she was so humiliated right then she could barely get back up without flushing.

"Excuse me, Master Obi Wan." She had said.

Yoda had a discreet smile at the time, she could easily recognize it, but Obi Wan merely raised a brow, "Be careful, youngling. You could easily injure somebody if you're not careful with that thing."

Ahsoka could barely contain her embarrassment. She swiftly picked up her lightsaber and bowed.

"Amusing these younglings maybe Obi Wan, but underestimate them you must not." Yoda's attention shifted to her, "Share with us some of your wisdom, will you Ahsoka Tano?"

She mumbled a little before speaking, "I'll try."

Obi Wan smiled, possibly more out of ridicule than affection. But Yoda carried on, "A young Jedi Padwan defies his Master on occasion, but by rescuing the lives of citizens from certain death, a hero he becomes in the eyes of many. What advice to his Master will you give?"

Ahsoka only took a moment to think, when it came to matters of Jedi discipline and protocol she always had a unique opinion about it, but either way she didn't hesitate to speak, "Master, I only know very little to advise a Master. But, if he really did that, I would like to ask him how."

"How?" Obi Wan intruded.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, how did he save them?"

"Does it really matter?" Obi Wan quizzed.

Ahsoka stared at him, she had a lot to say but she just didn't know how to put it. Yoda laughed in that affectionate way he always did around younglings, "Indeed it does, Obi Wan."

Kenobi shifted back to Yoda, his eyes translated curiosity and Yoda provided the response, "The method with which a Jedi acts is far more important than the act itself. Defiant Anakin Skywalker may be at times, but his methods, heroic and noble they are in the eyes of his peers."

_Anakin Skywalker,_ Ahsoka sighed as she returned to the present. Who would've thought she'd ever end up being the apprentice of "The Chosen One."

She worked hard to earn it at the Jedi Temple, and at last it paid off. Perhaps that very encounter with Obi Wan and Yoda which sparked her lifetime goal were what sealed it. Either way, she certainly enjoyed every moment of her training under his tutelage, despite the occasional drama in the past two years.

Suddenly the slide doors opened, she snapped around to find her Master leaning against the doorway, "Thought I might find you here, Snips."

She crossed her arms and offered a cynical smile, "You look like you're in a good mood."

"What can I say?" He walked in, stroked Artoo's dome then turned back to her, "I've got an excellent baby sitter."

Ahsoka analyzed her nails, a feigned gesture of pride, "Yep, and I can command a starfleet too."

"I have to say, Ahsoka. You're becoming a reliable leader." This time Anakin's compliment was genuine, and there was no better treat than acknowledgment from him.

"Thank you, Master."

It was then Anakin's comlink went off, he replied instantly, "Yes admiral, what is it?"

Yularen's recognizable voice came over the transmission, "General Skywalker, the Jedi Council is urgently requesting your presence back on Courascant. It sounds tremendously important."

Ahsoka immediately recognized the worry on his face, it wasn't just confusion but almost fear that haunted him every time the Council asked for his presence to an urgent meeting. But, there was something different this time.

Why didn't the Council ask for him personally? They always did, even if it was always Obi Wan who had to give him the heads up, but to do it through a subordinate officer? This is most strange.

"Master is something wrong?" She asked, but got no reply.

Instead he raised the comlink to speak, "Let's not keep them waiting. Make best speed to Courascant immediately."

And with that he switched off the comlink and dashed out the room without saying another word. Ahsoka stood there, her mind a storm of questions.

* * *

_A.N._

_Big thanks to Firedragon, LiLi-thepinkbookgirl, Fan and (?) for their kind reviews._

_Now for a bit of trivia:_

_1. Duro was the first planet to be attacked during the Separatist push into the Core, lead by General Grievous. This hasn't happened yet here._

_2. Captain Typho did take part in the battle of Naboo during the invasion in The Phantom Menace where he lost his left eye, despite not appearing in the movie._

_3. Master Kit Fisto came close to having a relationship with Master Aayla Secura, his views on love might possibly differ from other Jedi._

_4. Ahsoka mentions a lot about the archives in the series, thus hinting her interest in reading and research._


	3. A Sunset on Coruscant

_A.N._

_Rewritten for minor improvements.  
_

* * *

**Chapter3 – A Sunset on Corascant**

It's been so long since Ahsoka has been on Corascant. It still looked like the same old busy urban metropolis of lights and towers, but upon entering The Jedi Temple she noticed evident changes. Old lecture and training rooms were transformed into war rooms and briefing rooms and the library has been rearranged to allow for quicker access of information regarding planets and combat strategies.

Anakin separated from her to prepare for his meeting with The Jedi Council. Ahsoka insisted she wanted to join him, and although Master's response was reluctant, he agreed to inform her prior to the meeting. Until then he suggested she get some rest or catch up with her old friends in the Temple. Of course she smiled and nodded, but then set out to wonder around the courtyard - the one part of the Temple that hasn't changed, and enjoyed the fresh Courascant breeze under its lovely orange and red sunset.

The familiar Coruscant breeze cooled her skin as she relaxed under the shadow of a colossal bronze statue belonging to an Ancient Jedi Master from the days of The Old Republic. She squinted to observe the fiery sky above then glanced to her side and awed at the glimmering spires of the temple. In the Force she could feel the recognizable aura that wrapped her in the warm and welcoming manner as it had many years ago when she first arrived here. After such a long absence, it felt great to be back- to be home again.

"Ahsoka?" A young feminine voice pulled her out of her trance. She looked around to find a blonde human girl almost her age in a white Jedi tunic standing beside her, "Is that really you?"

"Do I know you?" Ahsoka frowned.

"It's me Kierrha," She replied, gesturing to herself with a smile, "from the Negray Manta clan?"

Suddenly Ahsoka's mind took her back to her youngling years when she undertook basic training with her clan. She smiled at the name and the ironic close encounter she and Master had with the Negray Mantis in the Kaarida Nebula.

Ahsoka finally laughed and poked a finger at her when she recalled the name, "Kierrha! Now I remember you. I'll never forget that old prank you pulled on Master Ki Adi."

Kierrha blushed instantly, "It wasn't that bad."

"He had a cast on his head for over a week!" Ahsoka teased.

"It was an accident okay?" Kierrha countered and the two giggled concurrently. Ahsoka couldn't believe how long it's been since she has spoken to another girl, it was a welcome relief to get away from the entire macho dominated atmosphere she was stuck in throughout her missions.

"I'm so glad to see a familiar face at last," Kierrha remarked, her tone suddenly turning serious and her eyes turning sad, "There's been so few Jedi at the Temple lately and yet so much pressure to prepare younglings for the difficulties they have ahead of them."

"You're still at the Temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"I volunteered to provide younglings with basic lightsaber training." She nodded, remorsefully, "the poor things aren't getting much attention from the Jedi Knights these days. We were so fortunate to grow up in a time of peace around our teachers; I'm worried about this next generation, they're gonna lack the inspiration and motivation that we draw on and take for granted."

Ahsoka put a hand on her arm, "I'm sure they look up to you for inspiration, Kierrha."

The girl smiled, but her chocolate brown eyes betrayed a recent loss. Ahsoka could spot that missing sparkle easily with her growing experience in the war; perhaps it was a teacher, or a friend, or maybe both. Everyone lost someone except herself, Ahsoka realized. Maybe there really were advantages to having few friends. If she was to ever lose Master to this war in some way, the pain would just be unbearable. She'd die before she'd lose Sky Guy on the battlefield.

"So Ahsoka," Kierrha interrupted the silence with sudden curiosity, "you're out there with Master Skywalker, tell me, how are things?"

Oh, where could she start? There's so much to say, so much to elaborate on, so many places to describe and people to name. Would it suffice to give her a short answer? She could share so much adventure, so much wonder and excitement- it would almost be considered a crime.

Ahsoka stuttered despite herself; she was so lost for words she actually laughed, "I don't know, I mean, you'll need to be more specific."

"Well, okay, what is training under him like? When I heard you became his Padawan I was so happy for you. We always knew you wanted him as your Master."

Ahsoka blushed, "How did you know?"

"You asked so much about him!" Kierra smirked, "It was too obvious to miss."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Ahsoka rolled her eyes in memory of Master Yoda's near irritation with her questions, then wore a smug smile, "Okay, what if I told you that Anak - err - Master Skywalker allowed me _full_ command over his Starfleet during his absence?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Kierrha gestured with her hand indifferently, surprising Ahsoka with her abrupt loss of interest, "That's nice, but... tell me more about what happened on Naboo."

"That _did_ happen on Naboo." Ahsoka corrected, grimacing confusedly.

"Oh!" Kierrha's wide eyed excitement oozed into the Force, as though she just dug up juicy gossip on a matter that has interested her recently. Ahoska's Force instincts have grown more perceptive over the years, and she could tell these things - this was strange. Ahsoka's white marking lifted over her brow, "What's the big deal?"

Kierrha winced, "Doesn't matter."

"You're obviously hiding something, what is it?" Ahsoka demanded calmly, her senses began to blare a warning.

"Maybe it would be better if you found out for yourself, Ahsoka." Kierrha stared at her with those same eyes that a soldier gave to another when they knowingly foresaw a tragedy coming the others way, "After everything that happened on Naboo, there's been rumors going around the Temple. The Council is holding a session with Master Skywalker right now about it…"

"_The meeting is on NOW?_" Ahsoka panicked, catching Kierrha by surprise.

"Yes but…"

"I've got to go." She was about to turn around and run when Kierrha snatched her by the arm, "I'm sure everything will turn out okay, Ahsoka. Just trust in the Force."

"Thanks, but I really need to go." Ahsoka broke into a desperate run up the Temple steps, drawing on the Force to amplify her speed with one destination set in her mind - The Jedi High Council Room, all the way to the top of the Jedi Temple.

"May the Force be with you, Ahsoka!" Kierrha called after her then whispered, "You're gonna need it."

Master promised he would inform her when the meeting would start, so why did he go in without her? Something was wrong, she could sense it. She knew he was troubled from the moment he was informed the Jedi Council wished to speak with him.

This was _so typical_ of him!

* * *

Ahsoka nervously paced back and forth in front of the Jedi Council Room door with her fingers interlocked beneath her chin. The maroon and brown corridor was dimly lit and quiet except for the echoes of her light footsteps. Her mind was haunted by the events that occured from the moment they entered Naboo space to the conversation she had with her old friend moments ago; what could possibly be discussed in the meeting that she couldn't be a part of with her Master?

Perhaps it was good news?

She glanced up at the red light above the door indicating that the meeting was still in session and that it would remain locked until the meeting has ended. Maybe Anakin failed to reach her and she was just taking this out of proportion? Or maybe they're discussing her promotion? Perhaps all her efforts are finally paying off?

She shook her head in ridicule and went back to patrolling the corridor once more. That wouldn't make any sense, she was still much too young to be knighted. Unless - she froze in her place and paused to think - unless, maybe _he_ was being promoted? The prospect brought a wide, toothy smile across her cheeks.

The door then slid open with a wide hiss that almost made her jump. She snapped around excitedly to spot Master Skywalker, and then hastened to his side, taking note of his deathly glare fixed against the tiled floor. Concern pricked her at conscious - he looked very troubled; darn it, she knew it was going to be bad news.

"Master?" She asked cautiously and planted a gentle hand on his shoulder. She wasn't sure whether it was anger, disappointment or perhaps tragedy that was troubling him, but right now she needed to calm him down before trying to get to the bottom of it. He usually gets angry when things don't go his way, and she's gotten used to it, but there was something different about him this time. Whoever was stood in front of her was not her Master; he certainly looked like him, but in The Force he felt like someone else entirely.

Anakin's deep brown eyes fell on her at last in a solid frown that stared right through her soul. The sudden glare stunned her briefly, but the ordeal lasted less than a second before he stormed off furiously. She watched him disappear down the shadowy hallway and grimaced. This certainly wasn't like him - something awfully bad must've happened, but, what could it be? What is he not telling her?

The slide doors hissed open behind her when Master Kenobi stepped through in his flowing brown robes. He stopped beside her and robotically stroked his blonde beard while staring down the same corridor she was fixated on. Ahsoka promptly turned, "Master Obi Wan? What's going on? And why is Anakin_- I mean_, Master Skywalker…"

"Ahsoka." He interrupted her with a disciplinary glare. She lowered her gaze apologetically, and felt slightly embarrassed for losing her composure so quickly. But this looked like an urgent matter and she needed answers.

"I just want to know if he's gonna be okay." she whispered sheepishly.

Obi Wan's gaze melted to mirror hers. He sighed and struggled to speak, until he found a solemn voice, "I'm so sorry young Ahsoka. But, I'm afraid Anakin might be exiled from The Jedi Order."

Ahsoka's heart sank to her stomach. Wiith horrifically wide eyes she breathed a horrific gasp. She felt those words tear her world apart. How could he say this? What could have possibly pushed The Council to make such a terrible decision? _Exiled from the Order?_ That's _worse _than killing a Jedi. _It's erasing his identity!_

Ahsoka's attention immediately switched back to the corridor Anakin vanished through, and her instincts craved to follow him; to chase him, to hold him and stop him from leaving her life forever- and she went with it.

Obi-Wan tried to stop her but she was well out of reach, "_AHSOKA!_"

She reached out to The Force to amplify her speed and navigate through the corridor then down the wide steps that led into the cavernous halls of The Jedi Temple. Her boots clattered rapidly against the marble floors and around the immense pillars until she reached the red carpeted entrance hall with its three wide sets of steps guiding the way towards the massive doors of The Temple. She stopped short of running down and anxiously scanned her surroundings in desperate search of Anakin, looking at every individual, but none matched her subject.

With all haste she sprinted down the first set of steps and leapt over the next, landing on the cushioned floor - just in time to spot her Master storming down the last steps towards the open exit.

"_Master!_" She called after him distressfully, "Master, _wait!_"

But he ignored her, stubbornly taking longer, angrier strides out of The Temple. She would've allowed him to leave if she didn't know that he could be taking his last steps out of this Temple - and out of her life - forever.

She broke past him and intercepted his path, "_ANAKIN!_" he stopped when she abruptly wrapped her arms around his waist, he growled, "Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"Please don't go!" She asserted as her fingers creased his clothes, "Please, don't leave me!"

Brown eyes watched her with deep discontent, "Ahsoka I _have_ to go."

She lifted her frightened eyes up to his face, "Bu-but what about my training?"

"This is something out of my _hands_, Ahsoka." He sighed irritably and tugged her clasping hands off his tunic, ignoring the way her white markings sank, glacier eyes threatning to shed tears. Finally, his expression softened and he held her shoulders at arms length, "Snips, I'm not your Master anymore. You have to be strong now and remember everything I taught you."

"But, I don't understand." How could she be strong without him? He taught her so much in the time they've been together. And there's still so much she needs to know. She's not ready to move on yet, and even if she was, their experiences together throughout the years have only shown how they needed each other to make it through anything, "_Why_ is this happening?"

Anakin's reply came cold and simple, "You will understand in time. The Council will take good care of you now."

She shook her head, felt her lips quiver and tears drip down her cheeks. Anakin's gaze shied away from watching his padawan break down in front of him and realeased his large hands from her tiny shoulders. She hassled to grab his attention, tugging at his shirt once again, but he gently loosened her fingers off his shirt and motioned past her with a quiet whisper, "Forgive me, Snips."

She watched his broad silhouette begin to shrink into the crimson Coruscant cityscape with undisguised sorrow. She knew there were cynical eyes falling on her - Jedi wondering why a Padawan is crying at the Temple doors, and she was sure somone was bound to report her to a Master, or maybe they were just too busy with their own problems to care. A hand then fell on her shoulder, and she recognized the voice of Obi Wan, "Come now, Padawan."

He didn't say more than that; instead he waited till she wiped her blistering nose and wet cheeks then turn to face him. Her voice was still hoarse, "Master Obi Wan…"

"You don't need to say anything, Ahsoka." He interrupted gently, "I understand exactly how you feel."

Then she noticed the sadness in _his_ voice, which surprised her actually. Obi Wan was always the firm and steadfast Jedi Master, he was a legend among the Council for that very reason. But here he is now, struggling with his feelings just as she was. For the first time Ahsoka didn't see him as a Jedi Master anymore, he was just a regular Human Being like all the others. Everything she thought she knew about the Jedi is suddenly changing right in front of her- her dearest friend and beloved teacher has just been cast out of her life forever. She needs to know what happened. Why did The Council do it? And why was Master so furious about it?

She _must _find out. _She will find out!_

"Come on," Obi Wan began making his way back into the Temple, "it's time we discussed your future, young one."

Ahsoka nodded and followed him dismally, sniffling and rubbing her nose once more. Regardless of what there was to discuss, a future to her without Anakin was no future at all. Somehow she knew Obi Wan must've understood that as well.

* * *

Standing in front of the High Council Ahsoka felt small, really small.

Ahsoka has had many gloomy sessions in front of the The Masters before - but never one as much as this. She decided it had to be the last meeting with Anakin that brought about this general mood in the room. Maybe they found it just as difficult as she did to see him go. She could only wonder what was discussed - she could only wonder why she couldn't be in the meeting as well.

"Padawan Ahsoka," Yoda began with a crabby voice, "due to the troubling turn of events, pass you on to another Master, the Council has decided."

Ahsoka winced grimly as Yoda's words rubbed acid into her open wound. She felt passionate rage boiling inside her like a volcano about to erupt. It wasn't fair. This was her traing they were talking about - this was her life. Why should they be calling all the shots? She felt the delightful urge to burst out a series of abusive remarks and throw in a couple of vulgar words while she's at it, but then found Obi Wan lounging in his seat, watching her intently with affectionate sparkling eyes. He looked humble, serene, almost...thoughtful.

A hologram of Ki Adi spoke through static, "I suggest we assign her to Master Kenobi, his experience with Anakin should be more than proficient to see her through."

"I agree." Added Plo Koon. Him as well? That traitor! She watched the other Masters nod automatically.

"Master Kenobi, your opinion on the matter, we wish to hear." Inquired Yoda who met an observant peek from the middle aged man.

He stood and elegantly stepped to her side, "I will gladly take up the responsibility of Padawan Ahsoka Tano's training. If the Council should see fit."

Mace Windu shifted his attention to her, "Ahsoka?"

She closed her eyes and bowed, ensnaring a fireball of anger with an invisible claw and cramming it into a bottle - a deep, and fire proof bottle, "And I'd be equally honored to train under Master Kenobi." she said in the calmest voice she could find, but the words were shallow, concealing the immeasurable resentment she currently felt towards the Council's decision. Truth be told, she had the utmost respect for Master Obi Wan, but he can never replace what Anakin was to her.

The journey through the Mountains of Deltooine, the dangers they faced in the Jungles of Toledo, the thrilling drop above the Clouds of Ruusan and the life threatening trap they fell into in the Kariida Nebula - these are just some of the countless memories she recalled with Anakin. These adventures - these _phenominal _adventures - cannot be blown away by an off the hand decision from a Council that didn't even involve her input on the matter or didn't even know what they went through together. It wasn't fair; it was wrong, and she _will make it_ right - somehow!

"Difficult it is to switch to a new Master," Yoda added, his words washing over her completely as her mind worked a frenzy, "in time, learn to accept him you will."

"It is done, then." Windu interjected, earning an expressionless glare from Ahsoka - she saw lightning fly at him, "Ahsoka you are now Master Obi Wan's padawan."

"Thank you, Masters." She callously bowed and turned to leave with a growing scowl across her features.

Obi Wan stared at the doors even after she left and remained in the center of the room, "I don't believe it'll be easy for her to let go of Anakin, if at all."

"It's something she will have to come to terms with." Mace affirmed, keeping a fixed gaze on him.

"Maybe so, but Anakin has a way of leaving a mark on everyone he touches." Obi Want then turned to the Council, distress clearly showing on his bearded complexion, "I sense a lot of anxiety in her heart."

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Jedi younglings were divided into clans and trained under the same Jedi Master until they completed their Basic Training._

_2. A couple of the so called adventures I listed in Ahsoka's memories were events that occured on the show - The Kariida Nebula and The drop through the Clouds of Ruusan - as for the jungles of Toledo, that is a reference to my previous story, Murder on Toledo. The Mountains of Deltooine is made up.  
_

_A.N._

_Thanks to Silver-ShadowSpark, ILDV, doctor anthony, Li-Li ThePinkbookgirl, (?) again, Sacred White Phoenix, Col. Hammer, Seezemaru and Whitestar's Legacy for their kind reviews._


	4. Right yet Best

A.N.

Sorry about the late update. Seeing my family on Christmas Break sort of took a hold of me.

Please visit my profile page to read my latest announcement.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter4 – Right yet Best.

Of all the memories that came to Ahsoka's mind as she sat on the balcony overlooking the Courascant nightlife from the Jedi Temple, a particular fond one always helped her relax. It's been only a few hours since she was reassigned to Obi Wan, but those hours were passing very slowly and very painfully.

Christophsis was a terrible ruin of a planet. The entire capital was a ghostly shell of its sparkling legacy, despite being a sheltering advantage for the Clone Army, the siege still held a bad memory for all those who witnessed it…except her.

It was her first mission and her first encounter with the hero who will forever change her life. She'll never forget how she struggled to stay focused when she stepped off the shuttle and laid eyes on him, despite his critical frown. She tried to stay strong and optimistic when Anakin had rejected her in the beginning, but he started belittling and rebuking her as well, which got worse as the battle raged all around them. Victory finally came when she thought she definitely lost her lifetime ambition.

But what happened then quickly turned that victory to the golden moment of her life. Anakin sat beside her and for the first time it seemed like they understood one another, his words were soft and clear.

"You're reckless little one. You'd never make it as Obi Wan's padawan." Then he smiled in that way she later realized he was teasing, "But you might make it as mine."

She may have grown a lot since then, but one thing she never grew out of was the smile she wore the moment she locked eyes with him. It didn't matter how bad things got between them throughout the wars, this memory always helped her meditate through them, until now.

"What's troubling you, little Soka?" the recognizable voice of her old friend only earned him a quick glance before she turned back to the horizon.

"Hey Master Plo." To put aside all the experiences of the Clone Wars, the trials that came just before it and reach out to memories as far back as her first encounter with Master Plo Koon was almost impossible to do.

How he found her and brought her into the Temple was once the highlight of her life, she bored her clan mates to death with how often times she told them the story over and over again. Now she only laughs at how silly it sounds in comparison to all her recent adventures. It's so funny how heroes are made with the times.

Koon sat with her and stared at the distant towers and endless traffic, she half expected him to speak but moments passed and he didn't utter a word.

"I'm upset, Master." She said without emotion, trying to show discipline, "I feel like I've been betrayed. I feel…lonely, and…"

"Angry?" Koon suggested, glancing at her with a raised brow. But she said nothing for a moment. Instead she lowered her head, trying to find the right word to counter it. She hesitated then her voice cracked in sadness, "_Hurt_."

Plo Koon went back to watching the endless traffic of hovering cars. He didn't talk much, especially when he didn't have to, but Ahsoka knew him pretty well, and from what she knew of him she could tell he was deep in thought and maybe a little upset himself.

"Ahsoka, I'm a simple Jedi." He stated, his voice full of that logical sense and his eyes still fixated on the lights, "I don't care much for power nor riches, nor the mysteries behind the untouched stars. But I have _always_ been mystified by the nature of love."

"Love?" she snapped with bewilderment. If there was ever a most controversial subject to be discussed for Jedi, the matter of love would be among the top. So for Master Plo Koon to bring it up was a big deal!

Plo straightened, "Indeed."

"Why?"

"One would think you would've realized by now that a lot of things in the universe are never truly understood with a simple question of why, Ahsoka."

"Sorry." She tightened her lips sheepishly and quickly shook her head, "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"You never noticed, did you?" Koon retorted.

"Noticed what?" she asked.

Plo was always a cryptic Jedi, but he was also very wise. His cryptic side would irritate her at times, especially when she just wanted him to get to the point, but his soft and compassionate side made him among the friendliest on the Council.

"Ahsoka, you are young, but you are also very wise." Koon looked her in the eyes, even through his goggles she could feel his gaze upon her, "this war has changed you. It's made you grow far quicker than any other Padawan I've seen, which is why I think it's important that you should know what happened with Master Skywalker."

Ahsoka's attention sharpened to those words, she sort of felt guilty for allowing her composure to unsettle like that, but she had to know what happened. She needed to know.

He continued, "Anakin Skywalker fell in love."

And suddenly her mind went blank, "With whom?"

"Does it really matter?"

She realized it probably didn't, but the question was too tempting to ignore, her curiosity was getting the best of her, but this was a matter that concerned Anakin and she was in no mood for enigmatic discussions now, "I want to know, Master."

"If you really must know then you'll have to ask him yourself. It is not my place to reveal personal matters."

Ahsoka nodded bitterly at last, Master Plo was right, as usual. But is that the reason her Master could be exiled? Was that the reason the Council decided to separate her from him? Could that mean he was possibly…no, surely not! He would have to be caught red handed and she wasn't aware of it. No, it wasn't her. But…

"Ahsoka?" Plo's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Master. I was just thinking…is that the reason why he might be exiled?"

Master Koon nodded, but he didn't seem too pleased about it, which only added to the anxiety in Ahsoka's heart. Normally she would never speak out against a Council member, but she trusted Plo Koon and this was a matter too important for her to put aside.

"But, you can't stop something like that from happening. I mean, sure Anaki- uh… Master Skywalker defied the Council by keeping it secret, but they can't exile him because he fell in love with someone. It's not right! It's…it's…_stupid_!"

Plo Koon listened intently. He didn't snap, he didn't nod or shake his head. He didn't even breathe. Ahsoka wished she could make out his facial expression, but right now she had to go on what he had to say, "I'm afraid it is not my place to discuss this with you, Padawan Tano. Perhaps you should refer this to Obi Wan Kenobi. He is your new Master after all."

Ahsoka grimaced to that thought. If she was to ever speak like that in front of Obi Wan she might as well pack up and find another job besides Jedi knighthood. Suddenly she felt fatigue come over her and with a sigh she decided sleep is the best option now, "Goodnight, Master Plo."

She hugged him and made her way back inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Council Room glowed dazzlingly at the top of the spire, a monument of light and wisdom in the Courascant nightlife. Sat in his chair, Master Fisto kicked off the meeting without delay, voicing his utmost respect for the Jedi Code and his undying loyalty to the Order, but what followed came as a surprise to a number of those seated.

"But the Council _must_ review its rule on marriage, lest we lose more students unnecessarily to the Order."

"_Unnecessarily_?" Windu interrupted, but Fisto was quick to counter him.

"There really is no clear statement in the Code that forbids marriage," he then turned to face the rest, "Besides, we all know the Jedi of old allowed it."

Saessee Tiin pointed a finger at him, "Not since the Great Sith War, at least."

Thousands of years ago, Jedi used to marry and take on many apprentices at once, there were even several Jedi Councils located on planets such as Dantooine and Ossus. Things changed, though, when the great Jedi heroes Ulic Qel Droma and Exar Kun fell to the Darkside, raised a vast army of fallen Jedi and attacked the Republic, triggering the _Great Sith War_.

Nobody doubts Exar Kun's fall was due to his hunger for power and seduction by the ghost of Marka Ragnos. But Ulic's fall was unusual. Some said it was due to his persistent close brush with the Darkside, others said it was due to the death of his Master, but many nowadays claim it was due to his love and attachment to the girl who accompanied him throughout his journeys.

"Yes perhaps, but we have to consider the difficult situation we're in now, Master Tiin." Fisto glanced over to the hologram of Ki Adi Mundi, "Master Mundi, you're married and not just to one, what do you have to say about this?"

"Marriage may be a difficult responsibility, but I believe it's a healthy trial for a Jedi." He turned his attention to Master Tiin, who's fixed glare spelled rebuff, "I do agree with Master Fisto, it is time we reconsidered our Jedi marriage policy."

"No." Mace Windu snapped. His bitterness about Anakin's defiance was still burning inside him. He won't deny he had his hopes up about the boy being the "Chosen One", despite his cynical attitude towards him, but the way the Council was let down had an even deeper impact on the Jedi Master. The Council meant a lot to him, almost like a close knit family, which is why he always behaves so protectively about it at times.

"We cannot monitor all Jedi Marriages while still ensuring the Order is to survive without the corruption of the Sith, especially when the Republic is still at war. Sorry Master Fisto, but now is not the time to discuss this."

Fisto jumped forward in his seat, earning a cold glare from Mace, "Now is the perfect time to discuss this, Windu."

"Masters please," Obi Wan pleaded, gesturing at Mace before he could respond, "let us not forget our discipline. We all have a voice here, remember?"

Both Mace and Fisto took in a deep breath before nodding at Obi Wan. As they silently sat back they were met with disapproving eyes from all members of the Council, even Yoda.

The short green Jedi Master was a legend and a symbol of the Order, almost like the great grandfather of this family. Mace Windu was particularly flustered when he got the disciplinary glare from him.

"Master Koon," Yoda finally spoke, "an opinion on this, have you?"

Koon was sat with his fingers interlocked. The great sage was almost as revered as Yoda, so when given the opportunity to speak, which was very rare, everyone listens.

"Our concerns should not be on the past, but on the here and now. Padawan Ahsoka has been deeply impacted by the news and it has left an impression on her..."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Aayla Secura, the Twilek Jedi Master, interrupted.

"She needed to know. I only have her best interest at heart. Just as we must learn a lesson from all this, so should she."

There was a pause before Obi Wan asked, "And what is the lesson, Master?"

"To understand the difference between what is _right_ and what is _best_ for the Jedi Order."

Yoda shut his eyes and groaned quietly. What Koon highlighted was just how this was a matter that delved deeper than just the Lightside and Darkside of the Force, but in fact was something that touched every individual differently. It became very clear that this was a subject that was about to reflect every Council Member's personality.

Kit Fisto sat and pondered with a smile at Plo Koon's wisdom. He could tell that the winds of change are finally making their way through the halls of the Temple and into the hearts of his fellow Masters.

Yoda opened his eyes, nodding as he spoke, "Postponed Anakin's trial will have to be, until resolved this matter is."

Now Fisto's smile widened.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Anakin barely got any sleep, the fire in his heart still burned passionately since his encounter with the Jedi Council. He needed to see Palpatine, to know how things are with Padme and speak his mind. He was a great listener, whenever things looked down his old friend always said the right thing and made everything look so easy. Right now, he needed things to look easy.

Anakin reached the plush waiting room just outside Palpatine's office, the Rodian secretary gestured to a seat on the side and uttered a few words in his native language. He nodded and sat on the side impatiently. From the looks the Rodian gave him he knew he looked terrible, but Anakin didn't care what the secretary thought of him, there are more crucial matters at stake here, the feeble Rodian wouldn't understand. No one understands. But Palpatine will. He always did.

Finally, the slide doors opened and a wrinkled man in long, blood red, reptilian patterned robes stood there, "Anakin?"

"Your Excellency," Anakin stood to attention, straightening his Jedi robes, only realizing now that perhaps soon he will have to find a change of clothes.

Palpatine paced to Anakin's side and put an arm over his shoulder, guiding him to his office, "Come in, my friend, we need to discuss critical matters."

He turned to the secretary just before stepping through the door, "Make sure we are not disturbed."

Like a troubled child in school, Palpatine took up the role of the caring principal, offering his time and some advice as Anakin struggled through life. But now that the threat of Anakin's exile is clear Palpatine is treating this very much like a national emergency.

"Anakin this is a crisis, I don't know what to say!" He sat behind his desk and tapped his fingers against each other, probably an indication of stress, "I must say, I am surprised by the way the Council is handling this situation. Allowing the public to know about this was a big mistake."

Anakin met Palpatine's eyes, "The public knows about this?"

"Yes." The chancellor's voice was a sarcastic laugh, "Just see for yourself."

With the press of a button a holoscreen appeared at the side of the room. The sound was muted, but from what he could see Holonet news reports were all about the Senate's approval ratings and outrage at the Jedi Council, but predominantly the subject of an affair between a Jedi Knight and the senator from Naboo made the headline of the day.

Anakin looked away at last, trying to suppress an emotional outbreak, "How did word get out?"

"Plenty of gossip to go around, I suppose. Jedi aren't immune to gossip are they?"

Anakin didn't find the humor in that, but he allowed the chancellor a moment to take light heart of the situation. There had to be some truth in what he said, though. Someone must've found out about them and leaked out the truth. The Jedi Council wouldn't pass judgment like that if they weren't presented with solid evidence. But what did it matter anyway? They know now, and the whole galaxy knows…and if word got out to the public then this must've had an impact on Padme as well.

He sank his face in his hands and felt humiliation sink over him at last.

"Anakin you must understand the consequences of such news to the public. You are our greatest hero, people see you more or less immortal, and so it will naturally come to them as a shock."

"Then what should I do? I'm facing the possibility of exile from the Order! My honor, my dignity, my family, my entire life is about to disappear because I couldn't withhold myself from someone I fell in love with years ago!"

Anakin sat back when he noticed Palpatine remained quiet. He took a breath to compose himself and continued, "I know I'm not the best Jedi Knight to have served the Order. Maybe not even a good Jedi Knight. But I know where my loyalties lye and I know I only ever wanted what's best for the Republic and its people. If sharing emotions with someone I love was going to get in the way of my loyalties then trust me chancellor, I wouldn't have gone ahead with it in the first place."

Palpatine leaned forward, "And if the Jedi Council was to disagree with you and decided exile was the only option, what would you do?"

Fear swelled up in Anakin's chest. There was a whole galaxy out there, but Jedi Knights didn't belong to a specific planet, or a corporation or anything like that…The Jedi are a symbol, an ideology. It isn't something you could just walk away from; it was something that walked away from you. He realized he didn't really have an answer to Palpatine's question.

"Anakin I'm not going to judge you, I know you're among the wisest Jedi and if you felt something was right you would go with it no matter what anyone might say. It is something to be admired about you. I am sure the Jedi are aware of that and will make a fitting decision."

If a fitting decision meant exile and losing the public's trust in the Jedi Council then the Republic might as well start digging its own grave. Anakin couldn't believe how stubborn the Council was sometimes, this is the worst time to be divided over a matter like this, the Separatists are practically on their doorstep!

Maybe its best to change the subject now before he loses his temper again, "How is Padme?"

"Not good I'm afraid," he shuffled through some of the data discs on his desk and picked one up, slotting it into his datapad, he skimmed through some of the reports on there, "Hmm…the Naboo Royal Court has confirmed the marriage and is considering to relieve her of senatorial duties for what they claim is a betrayal of the Jedi's trust and an insult to their faith."

Anakin could just picture the pain and anxiety she's going through now. Her role in the senate was a lifetime passion and a dream, not just a job. And to be put in court by her own people, accused of betraying them and dishonoring their trust would've broken her heart. She only ever held the Jedi in high esteem. No, they were the traitors, not her.

"Don't take it too hard, Anakin. This is politics, after all."

Politics…this entire war was sparked because of the failure of politics.

"I've heard enough." Anakin stood and began making his way to the door before turning around and taking a bow, "Thank you, your Excellency."

"Anytime." The chancellor held down a button on his desk as soon as Anakin disappeared, "Patch me through to Senator Padme Amidala, I need to speak with her urgently."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Trivia time:

1. "It's so funny how heroes are made with the times."

Yes, that line was a clear reference to the quote we see just before the episode, Bombad Jedi, "Hereos are made by the times."

2. The girl referred to as Ulic Qel Droma's love interest was Nomi Sunrider. A Jedi Knight as well. She was responsible for cutting his connection from the Force after he killed his brother and destroying the Jedi Library on Ossus.

3. The Rodian secretary is the same one seen allowing Padme and other delegates into Palpatine's office in Attack of the Clones.

4. Holonet news is the dominant news channel in the Galaxy.

5. The Naboo Royal Court would have a record of Anakin and Padme's marriage seeing as there was a religious figure at their wedding. Even if they used fake names, I believe a simple investigation would've sufficed to reveal the truth.

Thanks to doctor anthony, Whitestar's Legacy, chr0n0sph3r3, ILDV, Silver- ShadowSpark, Trude, Jedi Angel001, Col. Hammer, Anisoka fan, lovedreamergrl, DarkSkyGirl and Vaka Shiva for all your very kind reviews! You guys really help me keep going.


	5. Room of a Thousand Fountains

A.N.

Took me about three days to get this one done- Jedi philosophy is not easy to understand.

Anyways, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter5 – Room of a Thousand Fountains

It was a cold Courascant night and there was very little if no activity around the _Republic Executive Building_.

Ahsoka didn't understand why Obi Wan brought her here, but he looked like he was waiting for something. He stood quietly with his back against the wall, brushing his beard with his hand occasionally, a clear indication he was thinking very deeply about something.

She sighed in frustration; he wasn't proving to be much of a teacher so far. Unlike Anakin, he was very boring and strict. He already told her off several times for not behaving formally in public on the way here, "Master, we've been waiting here for…"

"Shh…" Obi Wan held a finger out and turned around the corner. She followed him until she spotted Obi Wan intercepting a cloaked figure marching towards the courtyard, "Anakin, we need to talk."

"Why should I talk to you?" He hissed and strode past Kenobi. Ahsoka froze- she kept her gaze on him, but he didn't even spare her a glance. A part of her wanted to call him and say something, but she restrained herself and thought better of it.

Obi Wan looked about to pull on Anakin's cloak, but his words reached deeper, "I know you're upset about the impact this had on Padme."

The name took Ahsoka by surprise. So, this was who Anakin fell in love with, the senator from Naboo? But he hardly used to see her. Ahsoka never even considered her Master had a relationship. How couldn't she have known? It must've been so well hidden…so well kept- for all this time. Ahsoka felt her chest tighten.

Anakin didn't turn around, "Stay out of this, Obi Wan, for your own good."

"I want to help you, Anakin. There's still a good chance the Council will keep you in the Order."

This time Anakin faced him and snapped, "And what makes you think I _want_ to say in the Order? Do you really think I'm that blind to not see when the Council is trying to control me and use me to their benefit?"

Ahsoka has never seen Anakin yell in this way- especially at his old Master, but Obi Wan didn't seem as concerned about that as he was about her witnessing this.

"Anakin…" Obi Wan nodded towards her and Anakin's eyes fell on her at last. She forced a little smile and was ready to take a step towards him, but he turned his gaze back on his old friend, "What is she doing here?"

"She's been reassigned to be my padawan and reminded me too much of you. I thought you might've been happy to see her again."

But that seemed hardly the case. Anakin's cold eyes shifted briefly to her before he silently turned away from them and lowered his gaze to the ground. The silence that followed was agonizing. He might as well have said he wasn't happy to see her and made it easier for her to understand- but he couldn't even give her that.

She could hardly contain her rage and clenched her fists. Why is she so mad at him when really it was the Council's fault for separating them in the first place?

Obi Wan finally broke the silence, "Anakin, I'm truly sorry. If I could do anything…"

"No you wouldn't."

"I can't defy the Council, Anakin. If only you had done the same and come to us instead of keeping it a secret, maybe we could've helped you?"

Anakin had nothing to counter that. Ahsoka could see he was confused, and it hurt her to see him like this. The one Jedi Knight she always thought was infallible and immune to such Darkside traits was now standing before her behaving almost irrationally- she could hardly look at him anymore.

"I'm going home." He muttered.

Ahsoka kept her glare fixed on Anakin as he paced into the courtyard. The last time she watched him disappear this way she cried and longed for him to come back. This time she's not sure how she feels about him. She knows there's anger in her heart- but it's just raw rage and she wants to direct it at someone but she just can't find anyone to blame for this. She wants to be angry at Anakin and carve him up with her lightsaber then burn anything that's left of him, but knew she couldn't. She knew she still wants him back. Ahsoka looked away and shut her eyes.

Suddenly, fighting droids on far away planets with clones sounded so much simpler.

She opened her eyes again to find Obi Wan staring at her with concern and she knew he was aware that scowl on her face translated a lot of emotions from what just happened.

Ahsoka turned and ran to the Temple before he could say anything.

----------------------------------------------------------

The cool and replenishing breeze soothed Ahsoka as she entered the room she sought deep in the Temple. It wasn't much of a room as it was a garden, a hidden paradise kept beneath the stony spires and walls of the Jedi Temple. The Room of a Thousand Fountains, they so appropriately called it.

Journeying along the footpath among the thick plantation and trees, she found a perfect spot. A small pond lying just beneath the vines hanging off the surrounding trees- the pond was decorated with stone pedestals and leaves that fell into it- serving as perfect stools for little creatures. Taking her seat on one of the pedestals over the pond, she crossed her legs and slowly allowed the harmony around her to lull her mind to sleep. Then she closed her eyes and took in the beautiful lush sounds of the waterfalls, allowing the sensation of her troubles to wash away from her body, replacing them with auras of peace and serenity.

In her mind, she pictured the galaxy. It was scarred- torn up by the war. She flowed back in time to all the recent battles and heroic ventures she took on with her old Master. She recalled the times she felt anger and used it, but forgetting to let go of it afterwards. But she had to use it- she needed that anger to save people and help heal the galaxy. There was no hate, then. It had to be done, so she forgave herself.

Now in her mind, she pictured the companionship. Her social circle mostly involved clone troopers who looked and sounded the same, but as Yoda instructed her- in the Force, they are not. And the Jedi she encountered in her travels each served their roles- some died, some traveled on. Everything has a reason, everyone serves a purpose. So she understood the value of friendship and held no grudges in her heart.

Now, her mind focused on her path. But it was fuzzy. She frowned and tried to focus harder- something wasn't right here. There was an obstruction- uncertainty. This must be the source of her rage and she needs to heal it. But before she does- she needs to understand it.

"Only troubled minds seek serenity within the gardens." The unquestionable voice of Master Yoda woke Ahsoka from her meditative state.

She opened her eyes to find him humbly approaching the pond on his walking stick, a simple smile on his wrinkly face. She straightened her self on her knees to greet him, but he gestured otherwise, "Sit, sit. Join you, I shall."

"I'd be honored, Master." She nodded, "I hope I didn't disturb you or anything."

"No! No…" he used his stick to support him as he lowered himself to sit against a stone beside the pond, let off a sigh while doing so, then faced her, ears perked up with a wide smile and wider eyes, "Not often company do I have in here. Most welcome, you are."

Ahsoka offered a flushed smile, she never thought the great Master Yoda would appreciate company when he meditated. So often has she been told not to disturb him by the other Masters that everyone commonly considered Yoda to be cranky.

He nodded and groaned as his eyes scanned the gardens around them, "A beautiful place this is, considering to hold future council meetings here, I am."

"So you come here often?"

"Not often- only recently." Yoda switched his gaze back to her, "Too long have we forgotten this place, for too long have we not meditated among the natural beings. Admit this, I do as well."

"Why?"

Yoda's gaze fell, "Forgotten their place among nature, the Jedi have. When out on the battlefields, so much devastation wrought by their leadership has been. In forests, in oceans and in the skies. Witnessed this I have…and played a part in it as well."

"But Master…"

"No buts do I need to hear." Yoda interjected solidly, "Unavoidable war is, but the decisions we make, determine much more than that what we expect. Friends and those we love we try to protect from our enemies, but forget those that fall innocent we do...until too late it is."

Ahsoka understood now. Most Jedi forget exactly what they're supposed to be fighting to protect- or just get over protective of something and neglect others. But, perhaps that's due to some misunderstanding of Jedi teachings, or just generally forgetting their teachings. Ahsoka admits falling for that sometimes when alongside Anakin.

"Master, that is a part of what attachment is about, isn't it?"

Yoda nodded, "An adept conclusion, that is."

"And if that's true, then that means most Jedi don't really understand what attachment is."

"Too often do they look at what is before them, here and now. Paranoid they become - forgetting the meaning and moral of the lesson and fall for the trap they do- even among the Masters."

Ahsoka suddenly felt she was on to something. If attachment was about letting go for the better good, such as protecting a rain forest from burning and allowing the enemy to hide in it, rather than destroying both and leaving everything in ruin- or perhaps, letting go of your feelings for a friend or family member so that justice can be passed- then in that case, there can't be anything wrong with love if her Master Anakin was encouraged to fight the Darkside for it. It was after all, for the better good.

"A question on your mind, I feel there is."

Too many questions, but one stood out in her mind. She shied away from asking about this so many times, but she needs to learn more about it before she can make her own conclusions, "Was Master Skywalker wrong to fall in love?"

"He was not. Love and attachment, different they are- love, while healthy it may be- attachment is not." Yoda sighed, "But Anakin's defiance, wrong it was."

Although Ahsoka was shocked and pleased to hear this she still needed to know more before she could justify Anakin's actions and save him from exile. There could still be hope after all.

"To attachment, love leads you it can. Our emotions, pure they are- some drawn from evil, others from good."

"So, if you love someone for their good traits…"

"Then formed a dignified bond, it becomes- a bond of honor- a Force Bond. Such was the marriages of old Jedi long gone, yet when time it came, learned to let go of loved ones they did."

"Marriages, huh? But I thought Force Bonds weren't determined by anyone."

"All bonds are predetermined in life, Padawan Tano. The laws of fate, that is."

Ahsoka could feel her mind boggled by all this new information, she could feel the wisdom from Yoda and it was so alluring, but the truth became clear now. If Anakin fell in love for the right reasons, then he fought for the right reasons as well. Padme was well known for the courage she showed when serving her people and nearly sacrificed her life to save them from the tyranny and corruption in the galaxy- it was as Jedi an act as any other. And so, they had a bond of honor.

But one thing remained- validation. Could it be a bond of honor if it wasn't publicly approved?

"So, can I ask…"

"No. No more questions." Yoda grunted as he stood on his stick then directed a finger at her, "Meditated enough you have. Much training with Obi Wan you still need, padawan."

She nodded with a smile then watched as Yoda limped off into the gardens.

_Oh I'm going to see Obi Wan, alright. But it's not gonna be for training._

It's kind of ironic how Master Yoda showed up with all the answers she needed. It was almost creepy how he did that. Whether it was just a coincidence or it was planned, she felt she was ready now to discuss this matter with the new found knowledge she has- Room of a Thousand Fountains, indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Jedi Library was a place Obi Wan always found refuge in. When one is surrounded by vast archives of knowledge and wisdom, how could one drown in the darkness of ignorance?

It was here he arranged to meet Master Kit Fisto to discuss the latest development in Anakin's trial and somehow find a solution to the greatest dilemma the Jedi Council might be facing since they chose to take up Anakin into training.

"I don't know," he sat over one of the tables normally used for study and stroked his beard, eyeing Fisto whom was anxiously waiting for a response, "I'm still not convinced by this."

Obi Wan hid his anxieties well, his strong discipline and excellent training under Master Qui Gon Jinn made him legendary for always holding his composure in the face of the unexpected, regardless of how life threatening or mind bogglingly shocking it may be sometimes.

But in his heart, he was human just like any other. Especially towards a particular Jedi he fell deeply in love for. Obi Wan could only sympathize for Anakin's situation due to his own emotional experience- and it was quite recent. When he lost her in this war he could've almost tasted the passion for revenge the Darkside offered him. And he nearly took it.

"If you want, Master Kenobi, I could offer you a little more time to think it over. But the judgment needs to be passed in the next Council Meeting."

Obi Wan slowly nodded and faced his old friend, "Trust me Kit, I only want what's best for the Order."

"Then I hope you make the right decision for us both and the Order." Fisto stood with a smile and bowed.

"Thank you, Master Fisto." Obi Wan nodded and watched him disappear beyond the deep isles of the library. He groaned and put his head down against the table. Perhaps a little meditation would help ease his mind before he could give his answer- except he's said that countless times to himself already whenever a Jedi has come up to him and asked him the same questions every single time. Some were on Windu's side, others on Fisto's- everyone is taking it so seriously that it just has to be recorded as the biggest joke in Jedi history.

Suddenly a little cough jerked Obi Wan to sit up and find Ahsoka sat in Fisto's place with what seems to be a wry smile, "Oh, it's you. Feeling better already?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Pretty much."

"Good." He was so used to Anakin dwelling on things so much that it almost surprised him how a proper padawan could handle daily difficulties without much trouble. Perhaps training Ahsoka was going to be easier than he first thought, "Then I suppose you've come to me for a bit of lightsaber instructing."

"Actually, I came here to talk about Anakin."

"Oh not you too!" He rubbed his forehead in frustration then poked a finger at her, "Ahsoka, this is not something for you padawans to discuss. It's Senior Jedi business only."

Ahsoka placed her hands on the desk, her voice more urgent this time, "I know, but I still think you should hear me out. Just this once…please!"

Ahsoka very rarely defied a Jedi Master and she had a reputation for her justified actions whenever she did, so perhaps it was worth hearing her out. Nevertheless, Obi Wan was getting very aggravated by this subject all together, he sighed and gestured for her to go on, "Very well, what's on your mind?"

"I was talking to Master Yoda about this and, well…I believe Jedi today have forgotten what our views on attachment should really be about."

"Oh?"

Ahsoka hesitated when she realized she actually got Obi Wan's attention, he never reacted this intrigued to anything she said before, "Maybe I'm not the best at explaining this, but the way Yoda put it, he says our emotions are raw- or pure- he then says that what makes our actions good or bad is the way we behave towards our emotions. Love and attachment are two different things, Master. But one can lead to the other. Maybe you don't remember what I said when I was just a youngling, but…."

"The method with which a Jedi acts is far more important than the act itself." Obi Wan echoed the words of Yoda as he recalled the incident so many years ago with a smile. His memories with Siri then jogged back to the last moments he had with her. Yes, he was tempted to take revenge on her killer. He could've so easily allowed that to happen- but he didn't. He restrained himself and remembered his discipline with no regrets. It was a trial- a necessary trial, "Very wise, padawan. I'm impressed."

She nodded with a wider smile, "It took me some meditating, but a little guidance never hurts."

"But might I ask, assuming we get this through to the Council, in what way does this help Anakin?"

She grimaced, clearly that was her aim from the start and she has gone a long way into trying to justify his actions, but defying the Council was not an easy one to crack, "I'm sure we can find some way."

"Ahsoka, there's a fine line between compassion and madness. Clearing a Jedi's name for defying the Jedi Council isn't…"

"But he only did it to-"

"Ahsoka." Obi Wan cracked, silencing her interruption, but her eyes glared back with defiance. And for a moment the two seemed determined to win this staring contest.

"_Master_, Anakin wasn't just your padawan, he wasn't just a fellow knight- he was a _friend_. You even called him _your brother_." Her words tore into him, touching on feelings Obi Wan always considered dangerous and deceptive, "How could you just allow the Council to throw him out of the Order for exploring feelings he had to a _good_ woman? Someone he obviously admired for her courage, honor and honesty! He stood up for you when you needed him, just like he did for me when I…"

Ahsoka broke off when her voice got shaky and this only made Obi Wan feel more uncomfortable. He pretended to look around and seem distracted, but it was obviously an act. She quickly restrained herself and went on, "Love encourages people to fight harder, it gives us some hope to hold on to. It's not fair to separate Jedi for feeling like that when all they've done is save lives and rescue planets from the Darkside."

Obi Wan saw it in her eyes, the same passion he saw in Anakin's- and his own not long ago, "You understand these feelings all too well, padawan." Obi Wan muttered.

Ahsoka slumped in her seat and her gaze fell on her lap. He realized how arrogant he sounded and decided the subject of her feelings for Anakin was too sensitive to torment her about. He could tell she was still confused about it. There've been many interesting truths that have come about among the Jedi Council members lately- although some of it might be just be gossip, like the rumors regarding Kit Fisto and Aayla Secyra, but Obi Wan realized that it would be unfair for Anakin to be the only one punished for falling into this trap, even if he was caught red handed.

"I suppose you're right." He finally said, "I'm convinced. I'll voice my opinion for Anakin in our next Council meeting and suggest the Council look over its policy for marriage."

Ahsoka slowly looked up at him and smiled, he then continued, "And I'll vote in favor of Anakin's forgiveness."

"Master Kenobi, you won't regret this!" She could've leapt out of her seat with joy, but Obi Wan knew she didn't want to taint her victory with misbehavior- especially in accordance to his discipline. Sometimes even he knew he was a little too strict on his padawans. He nodded with a smile and watched as she stood, bowed and made her way. But his smile was short lived when he spotted Master Kit Fisto walking back over to him.

_For Anakin and the Council's sake I'd better not._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Here's a little more trivia:

1. The Room of a Thousand Fountains is a real section of the Jedi Temple. Many Jedi used it to meditate in. It was rebuilt by the New Jedi Order later on.

2. Obi Wan fell in love in his padawan years with Siri Tachi, a padawan two years younger than him. They separated for a while due to their Jedi obligations. It wasn't until the Clone Wars that they reunited on a mission and she was killed. Obi Wan came closest to falling to the Darkside that moment.

3. Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura have had a close relationship; many believe that had it not been for their dedication to the Jedi life they would've been much closer.

Big thanks to doctor_anthony, lovedreamergrl, Mo Angel, powerstaark, JC, Li-Li-ThePinkbookGirl, Anisoka Fan, Spark(Coz that's what she wants to be called!), Chron0sph3r3, ILDV, Col. Hammer and DarkSkyGirl (For reviewing twice!). You all rock!


	6. The Skywalker Divorce

A.N.

It's been a very busy week, hence the late update. Enjoy anyway.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- The Skywalker Divorce

Thousands of people flocked to the Royal Gardens of Theed, standing within its lavish precincts and treating themselves to the royal sweets offered by the servants of the palace. The biscuits and cakes were overly adorned and the drinks were extra sweet- a sure sign the speech that was about to be offered by the senator was more than anything else a public apology and she's going full force to please her guests.

The queen of Naboo was also attending; she and her handmaidens stood over a veranda not far from the courtyard along with other public servants, given the most special treatments up there- including musicians.

Holonet reporters were scattered everywhere to catch this latest scoop on the story that had the entire galaxy in pandemonium - even Separatists some claim. Much criticism bounced back and forth among the citizens of Naboo about her latest affair with the Jedi Skywalker, particularly in the press. The great betrayal, as many call it- not only surprised the nobles of Naboo, but even the poorest of folks. The big families of Theed have always held traditions of family affairs to the highest degree of importance- particularly when dealing with marriages and inheritance. So, when it was discovered that Padme Amidala Naberrie secretly married an outsider- not only of Theed, but of Naboo! – The entire planet was appalled. But they never forgot her courage and bravery, which is why they are here now. She deserves a chance to speak and she had better make good of it, lest she live the entirety of her life in shame and exiled from the upper class citizens- and possibly even middle class.

A hush slowly fell over the crowd- they all looked up to find Padme approaching the balcony overlooking the gardens. Clad in a modest beige dress- a good and noble approach when giving a public apology.

"Dear, honored and most generous people of Naboo," she announced, a good start considering she always referred to them as 'my people', but when making an apology she needs to appease them, "I stand here before you, ashamed with myself- undeserving of your tolerance and generosity. I've let you all down and hurt your trust. Yet I'm offered this opportunity to speak to you, which is all I could ever ask for. So, I thank you."

She carries on, "In the past couple of days I've had much to think about. I've made many mistakes, and for that I ask you for forgiveness…no, I _beg_ you for forgiveness. And to further reconcile with you, I have decided that my dishonest actions should be corrected. The courts have decided that my marriage is unlawful and had no grounds to begin with- so in order to restore the honor of my house I am to marry a nobleman of Naboo and a close friend to our family- in honor of our traditions and our culture. My father will be the chaperone for this arrangement, a man of good heart- he refused to let me speak to you, but I insisted and thank him for his compromise and kindness. You deserve to know because it was your trust that I've hurt- it was your hearts I have broken and it is my obligation to mend that. Again, I thank you all for coming here and…and I owe you all more than what I have to offer. My love for you, my people, is far greater than love of personal gain- I'm not free of fault nor do I claim to be. All I ask is for another chance…one more chance to live up to my oath which I've given you- nothing more. "

The crowd knew her speech came from the heart, not just because she fought back tears while offering it, but also because they knew her- a woman with a career of honesty and courage, a heroine from among them whose outshined the noblest of men across the galaxy and made Naboo a beacon of beauty and nobility among the stars. But they also knew she was a sentient human just like any other- even she can make mistakes and once again she has proven her worth by stepping up and asking for forgiveness. In the aftermath of a savage battle and in a time of dreaded warfare the distinguished people of Naboo chose forgiveness- because experience has taught them no matter where your society belongs across the galaxy- only with forgiveness can reunion be restored and can homes be rebuilt.

And they shall once again live up to that motto.

--------------------------------------------------------

The entire galaxy had heard it- and if the entire galaxy heard it then Anakin would've most certainly heard it. Anyone who was familiar with his irrational tendencies would understand exactly why the Council has decided to secure him before something wrong happens. Love makes people do irrational things, there's no doubt about that- particularly among the Jedi, so when your wife announces to her entire planet that she's divorcing you and finding another then that is most certainly going to bring about _some_ reaction.

Obi Wan stood waiting in the Jedi Temple hangar as Master Windu's holomessage instructed. He looked rather perturbed in the message- more than usual anyway- and insisted they hurry. He, Ki Adi Mundi and Saesee Tiin all showed up in single file and bowed and Obi Wan responded likewise, "Greetings Masters."

"We need to hurry if we're ever going to secure Skywalker." Windu stated.

"Right then," Obi Wan gestured towards a waiting gunship, "shall we?"

They all nodded and proceeded towards the open bay doors- Obi Wan being the last in line. He wasn't quite as excited about this as he appeared to be. In fact, he was dreading it all together. Anakin was never easy to deal with, so this mission could easily go wrong.

"Master!" an all too familiar voice forced his head around- it was Ahsoka's - and she came running through the hangar towards him, "Master, wait for me!"

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened. I know you're going to see Anakin." She wheezed, looking past Obi Wan towards the waiting gunship. She couldn't help but frown at the way Ki Adi rolled his eyes, "I'm coming with you."

"No. I'm sorry little one, but this mission is way too important."

She straightened herself, "Exactly, it's important for me too. He listens to me."

"You're not ready for this Padawan." Obi Wan turned and stepped into the open bay with the other Masters then lied, "We should be back soon, don't worry."

"Master, _Please!"_

There's that passion again, the same one he's seen in her over and over again. Had she realized it yet? Or are these emotions still too clouded by Jedi indoctrination for it to become apparent to her?

"Just…please remember what we talked about." She said.

"I will." He nodded and offered her a sympathetic nod before the gunship took off and left her standing alone at the edge- watching him soar away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin marched furiously out of the building complex and stood at the edge of the landing platform- glaring at the sunrise with resentment. He had been walking back and forth in his apartment since he watched Padme make her announcement and went over the entire thing in his mind over and over again- trying to understand just how she could come to such a conclusion. She loved him didn't she? Or was she forced into giving that speech? But even if she was would she really submit to someone else's demands? But then Obi Wan's words echoed into his mind, "She's a politician, Anakin. And like all other politicians she put her diplomatic career first."

He trusted her. He offered her his heart unconditionally and now in its place was nothing but rage. And that pure, relentless rage conquered him when a mighty Force Repulse left his entire flat destroyed.

There was no hope left for him to fight for- no real cause for freedom, no symbol of honor that he could rely on- nothing.

And the Jedi will be coming. Of course they're coming- they wouldn't leave him alone, especially not after hearing about this news. They'll come to arrest him and put him somewhere they could watch over him more closely- it's just how they work.

He needed to leave this place. He needed to escape somewhere far away- far from the war, far from the Jedi, far from the Republic and far from this entire nightmare- and it didn't matter where that place may be- as long as he is free.

Anakin turned hurriedly towards his bright yellow airspeeder on the platform, tightening his gloves as he did so- but then a familiar voice shifted his attention towards four individuals at the other end of the platform.

"Skywalker!" Mace Windu yelled.

"Master Windu," Anakin smirked, his eyes shadowed with anger, "enjoying the fresh air as well?"

"We need you to come with us." he took a step forward, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt- the rest of the Jedi followed suite- Ki Adi Mundi and Saesse Tiin from his left and Obi Wan on his right.

Anakin grimaced- he could sense their concern, but there was no way he was going to allow them to win him again- not this time, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on that."

Windu frowned and watched as Anakin began to pace towards his airspeeder, "Don't turn away from us, Anakin. We're asking you to come along quietly."

Anakin stopped beside his speeder, "What are you going to do- stop me?"

"We're only trying to help you." Ki Adi urged.

Windu interrupted, "There's no escape, Anakin."

"There's _always_ an escape." He yelled and hopped into his airspeeder.

Mace Windu twisted to face the other Jedi, "Grab a speeder and follow him!" He then sprinted towards Anakin as he lifted off and jumped over the edge- landing crouched in the passenger seat, switched on his purple blade and brought it down on Anakin's control yoke, but he was quick to draw his own blade and parry the attack. Windu brought his lightsaber over his head and around- hoping to separate the engines from the rest of the speeder, but Anakin expected the attack and brought his blue blade back to defend the engines.

Despite being busy with Windu's sabotage attempt, Anakin directed his speeder with the other hand towards an intersection of air traffic ahead and above them, trying to get it in line with the other transports, but their blades locked and Anakin took a quick glance towards the imminent danger ahead of them and switched back to Windu again, "I'm not stopping this thing no matter what."

Windu spoke through gritted teeth, "You've always been reckless, Skywalker."

Anakin smirked and hit the thrusters- pushing Mace back against his seat. His lightsaber was swiftly carved by a swerve of Anakin's blade and a sudden half barrel roll had Windu rolling out of the speeder and clinging on to its side.

Anakin then put the lightsaber to his face, "Didn't Yoda ever teach you to wear your seatbelt?"

"Anakin!" he snapped, desperately trying to hang on, "Stop this now before it's too late!"

But he swerved the airspeeder back and forth then dived till he almost hit a large crate-lifter passing beneath them and quickly lifted up- dodging an air taxi as he did so, "What was that, Master? That Air Taxi so rudely honked at you."

Windu was greatly disgruntled by the ordeal and was struggling to hold on, "Obi Wan may have been right about your flying- but you've _never_ known discipline!"

A wave of Force energy from Anakin's hand blew him off the airspeeder and sent him crashing through an apartment window, into the living room and flattening a coffee table where an Ithorian was sat. He stood out of his seat in shock- swearing in his native tongue at the intrusion.

Anakin chuckled briefly before he heard Ki Adi's voice faintly resounding in the air behind him, "Get closer to him!"

He glanced back to find him in an airspeeder with Master Saesse Tiin at the controls. Tiin was well known for his piloting skills, but he and Anakin were never put to the test, so flying airspeeders through Courascant's traffic should be a sufficient challenge for them…and Anakin relished it.

"Get ready." Tiin said as the blue speeder drew closer to Anakin's. Ki Adi nodded and stood in his seat, igniting his blue lightsaber.

Anakin rammed his speeder against them, but Ki Adi was well balanced and swung his blade against its hull- nearly carving the engine clean off. Anakin grimaced, "Not fair."

He pulled back on the steering yoke and twisted left, arching his speeder over them till it was on top of them and upside down- his lightsaber in hand. Anakin swung the blade towards Tiin's controls but Ki Adi was quick to block, Master Tiin responded by pulling up against Anakin and ramming him top to top- then ignited his own lightsaber.

It was an extremely peculiar sight for passing traffic to see- particularly for regulars who've gotten used to routine life on Courascant. One Rodian in an airspeeder felt the urge to intervene and attempted to shove the two lunatics off the traffic lane before their hazard could continue. Anakin sensed the incoming danger and pulled forward so that he diverted away from it. Master Tiin realized this too late and was shaken by the Rodian's impact. He responded with a mighty Force Push- delivering the Rodian and his speeder into a garbage cart trailed by a train going the opposite direction. The two Masters exchanged a smile and simple nods after seeing this but suddenly felt their speeder losing altitude. They looked back and noticed Anakin had sliced off their engines with a simple throw of his lightsaber.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as his lightsaber returned to him and watched them struggle for control till they disappeared into the shadows of the Lower City.

The quiet ride was brief and was interrupted with a laser blast that shook his speeder. A Republic gunship dived in beside him and the holding bay door slid open where Obi Wan and several clone troopers stood, including Cody.

"Master?" Anakin gasped.

Obi Wan's robes blew wildly with the wind, "Aim for his engines, Commander."

"Yes sir." Cody and the rest of the clones fired all at once- blowing Anakin's engines apart and sending his airspeeder reeling out of control towards a high altitude tower apartment. Anakin's Jedi reflexes kicked in and he leapt just in time- landing in a roll away from the exploding airspeeder. The building was one of three towers that sat over a much larger structure, each connected with bridges and landing platforms. He could see several shuttles settled on the nearest landing platform just across the bridge from him and decided those would be his best bet out of here. Anakin stood clutching his back and wincing at the pain of the fall then grimaced as Obi Wan's gunship hovered low and all its passengers hopped out.

"Give it up, Anakin." Obi Wan scolded, "You know you can't escape- and you've only made things worse for yourself with this new stunt you've pulled."

"I don't care anymore, Obi Wan." He yelled, keeping his lightsaber hilt close to him, "Let me go and I might not have to hurt you."

"Be careful- or you might end up hurting yourself." Obi Wan taunted gesturing for the clones to keep clear.

Cody clutched his blaster and side stepped a little away from Obi Wan, "Anakin, I don't think you should be doing this."

Cody had a reputation for always voicing his opinions. But if there was one thing he should not be interfering in its Jedi affairs- especially when the situation involved lightsabers.

"Stay out of it, Cody. You'll never understand." Anakin cautioned.

Obi Wan scoffed, "At least he understands regulation and obedience."

Anakin switched on his blade and stepped forward, "I said step out of my way!"

"Troopers, set for stun." Obi Wan ordered and gestured towards Anakin, "Fire!"

Anakin redirected most of the blasts at them then ran for the bridge.

"Stay here." Obi Wan ordered and gave chase.

Half way across the bridge- Anakin tripped and turned to find Obi Wan dragging him back with the Force, but he countered the attack with a push that Obi Wan easily absorbed. Anakin then found himself being thrown from side to side until he finally managed to grab hold of the edge and twisted himself to direct a Force Grip on Obi Wan. He levitated him and threw him flat against the ground- knocking him unconscious.

"All too easy." He mused then ran the rest of the way over the bridge- arriving at last on the landing platform. He approached the best looking ship, a smooth and modern looking vessel that resembled a Naboo personnel transport, but the landing platform shook to an explosion that ripped it apart before he could board it.

He looked up to find the LAAT Republic gunship hovering over the remains and turning to take aim at the next ship on the platform. Thinking fast and lashing his arms out to draw on the Force- Anakin grabbed hold of the gunship and focused its direction away from the targets. The confused clone pilots struggled with the controls to keep hold of the ship, but Anakin pulled his arms down- crashing the clone gunship on the platform and crippling it permanently.

"Give up, Anakin. It's over." He snapped around to find Obi Wan again, "Master Yoda isn't going to be very impressed with you when he hears about your escape attempt."

"It's not an attempt, I _am_ getting out of here- and this is the last time you'll see me."

"Oh?" Obi Wan quirked a brow, "Where will you go then?"

"Far away- far from all of you." He paced from side to side, trying to find an edge on his old Master, in case things got down to a duel, but Obi Wan stood confidently while keeping a relaxed voice,"And all this because of Padme?"

"It's more complicated than that." Anakin stopped, glaring to the side.

"Explain."

He locked eyes with Obi Wan, "Why should I?"

"Anakin, I've said it before, we want to help you. Why do you always think we're against you?"

"Because the Council sees me as a pawn in their wars and nothing else! All they've done is control me so far and deprived me of the one thing I had left to care about- the one person who truly loved me…until I lost her completely."

Obi Wan was always the one to reason with- he always offered sensible answers no matter what the case, but this was one matter Anakin knew he would never understand, "And what about everyone else? Didn't they deserve your care as well?"

"There is no one else." Anakin spat.

"There's me, Anakin." Obi Wan replied, "You're like a brother to me. I've raised you since you were a small boy."

Anakin stammered till he found the right words, "It's not the same…"

"And what about Ahsoka?" he interrupted, "Did she deserve to lose your care as well? She's only ever admired you for as long as I remember."

Anakin fell silent and shut his eyes to think. Obi Wan had a point, but these were matters that Anakin had neglected for too long and it was too late for him to correct them- especially after this ordeal. He knows he's escaping to get away from his shame, from his failures both as a student and a teacher- and maybe even as a friend.

He opened his eyes at last, "I'm sorry, Master. It's too late for me."

Anakin grabbed a nearby crate in the Force and hauled it towards Obi Wan- it crushed him against the wall allowing Anakin a chance to climb aboard the nearest shuttle, an old rusty machine that closely resembled a Clone personnel transport. By the time Obi Wan recovered and stood back up he was too late- the shuttle took off and soared into the Courascant sky.

Cody ran over to his side, "What should we do?"

Obi Wan rubbed and shook his head, then sighed, "Contact Admiral Yularen. See if he can track that ship- although, I doubt it."

"Sir, we don't have the transponder codes for that transport- there's no way we can track him among all this traffic."

"I know." Obi Wan limped over to the edge of the platform and sat down, giving off a slight groan as he did so, "I'm getting too old for this. Did you inform the others Anakin escaped?"

"Yes sir." Cody stood beside him while keeping a tight grip on his blaster holsters, "Do you think he meant what he said? About never coming back?"

Obi Wan sat quietly, his expression blank and his body still but his mind full of thought. Has it really come to this? The Jedi Council doubting their own judgments? And the Chosen One abandoning his destiny? And was it all because he failed to live up to Qui Gon's legacy?

Has he shown weakness? Or was he too strict? These were questions Obi Wan never stopped asking himself over and over. From the moment he took up Anakin in front of the entire Council and up to even the moment he lost Siri…and even now- but who in the entire galaxy could answer them but himself?

"Sir," A clone trooper stopped beside them, he noticed Kenobi seemed busy so he directed the message to Cody, "It's Ahsoka- she's just taken a Jedi Starfighter and blasted her way out of the Temple!"

"She _what?" _Obi Wan snapped.

Cody intervened, "She must've heard Anakin escaped and decided to go after him."

"Should we intercept her, sir?" The sergeant asked.

"No." Obi Wan stood and dusted himself.

"General?" Cody whispered, but Obi Wan ignored him and directed a finger at the sergeant, "Tell Yularen to track her coordinates and ready my ship."

Cody waited till the sergeant nodded and ran off, "You planning something sir?"

"Ahsoka knows where Anakin is going." He began moving back towards the rest of the clones and hoped the other Masters were not too seriously injured- for Anakin's sake. Cody followed him, "But how do you know that, sir?"

Obi Wan stopped and smiled at Cody, "Because Cody- when all else fails I let love light my way!"

--------------------------------------------------------

The Resolute's hangar bay was fairly quiet and mostly empty except for several starfighters positioned fairly distant from Obi Wan's Jedi Starfighter. It was just him, Cody and Arfour.

"Why did she have to take Master Windu's ship?" Obi Wan whined after hearing Cody's report.

"Is there a problem with that, sir?" Cody asked, but Obi Wan preferred not to get into that and shrugged it off with an exasperated sigh, "Doesn't matter. Did you program the coordinates into Arfour?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Obi Wan clambered into his cockpit and watched as his astromech droid took its place as well, "Brings back memories, doesn't it Arfour?"

Cody waited till the droid responded with a nervous beep, "Sir, are you sure you don't want us to join you for this one? What if there are droids?"

"In that case I'll be sure not to destroy them all before you get there." Obi Wan mused.

Cody laughed then backed away as the Star Destroyer's top bay doors opened and Obi Wan's starfighter took off.

---------------------------------

A.N.

Trivia:

1. Padme's real last name is Naberrie- an upper class family from Theed's noblest districts.

2. Master Saesse Tiin was indeed a skilled starfighter pilot as much as Plo Koon was. He would later fight in the upper atmospheres during the Battle of Courascant.

3. Anakin did own a yellow airspeeder but I don't yet know if he kept it throughout The Clone Wars and up till the Revenge of the Sith.

4. I don't really know if clone troopers were armed with stun settings on their blasters- that's just me speculating.

5. Obi Wan most certainly let love light his way on Revenge of the Sith when he stalked Padme all the way to Mustafar!

6. The last bit of dialogue between Obi Wan and Cody was a direct reference to a similar scene between them from Revenge of the Sith.

---

For those of you who enjoy a little fun or some random comedy, I highly recommend you check out 'Inbox' by Mathematica. And not only because I've written an upcoming chapter for it!

Thanks to doctor anthony, ILDV, Trude, Mo Angel, badkidoh, Spark, DarkSkyGirl, Fairy Vampire, Jedi Angel 001, lovedreamergirl, Anisokafan, Auuman, Crazyalmu007, general-joseph-dickson, inu'ika217 and Action Writer100 for all your awesome reviews!

And a big thank you to my brother Tenkan for proofreading this chapter.


	7. Kyp of Anchorhead

A.N.

The journey continues.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter7 – Kyp of Anchorhead

The bright rays of the Tatooine suns gleamed brightly against Ahsoka's blue eyes as she scanned the hangar bay around her starfighter- or rather, Master Windu's starfighter. The bay was empty- literally empty- not even a fuel crate was here and no one came to greet her.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed and she sighed heavily, cursing as the scorching heat wave began to take its toll on her, "I forgot why I hated this place so much. Come on Artoo, let's see what we can find here."

Artoo hopped off of the starfighter and gave off a concerned beep, "I _know_ we're in trouble Artooy- look I promise we'll bring back Master Windu's ship in one piece if we find Anakin."

Artoo followed her through the only doorway in the hangar and down an unlit narrow corridor, whining as he did so, "Don't worry Artoo, we'll find him. There can't be many places for him to hide on this desert rock."

She couldn't help but allow a hint of anger in her voice. Ever since she and Anakin were separated she did all she could to allow him a second chance to be accepted in the Order- to ensure him a victory in front of the Council and give him all he wanted. To be back as her Master, to be looked up to as a hero again and even to be allowed his wife back and this…_this_ is how he repays her? By throwing it all away to go into exile?

And he couldn't even do it to her face by saying goodbye.

She had to admit that a part of her was deeply hurt- or even heartbroken when she found out. She waited in the Temple hangar for what seemed like hours- in that time she managed to splice into the comlinks the clones used, a trick she picked up over the years, and overheard them speak of Anakin's escape attempt.

Ahsoka got to know him really well with the amount of time they spent together in the wars, sometimes they'd have no one but each other to talk to, particularly during the long and weary sieges in the Outer Rim. So if anyone could ever guess where he'd be headed it would be her.

Tatooine was more than a home for Anakin- it was family, it was memories and it was the only place that allowed him a chance to relive his past and offer him hope to start anew. If he'd ever go into exile it would be here- she knew it. She could feel it.

Ahsoka lifted her hood over her head and stepped through the door at the end of the corridor and back out into the bright sun and dusty wind. She looked around her expecting to see a busy street full of markets and strange, smelly creatures but rather found nothing but a ghost town.

"Strange." She wondered while Artoo moaned, then she turned around, "Artooy, can you scan for any lifeforms?"

Artoo rotated its photoreceptor and pointed at a small nearby metallic looking structure. It was rusted and ugly as though it's been there for centuries. She walked up to the door, which almost collapsed as it noisily slid open, then stepped in only to be greeted by the most foulest of smells that took her right back to her encounter with a certain fat Trandoshan on an old hauler.

She held her breath as well as she could and allowed her eyes a moment to adjust to the light then looked around. She didn't need to look long to realize she found herself in a really old cantina with barely any tables or chairs left in the cubicles. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be operating was the drink dispenser, which was run by a lazy looking Gran sleeping behind the counter with his head on the top. A drunk Jawa was lying on the other side of the counter on the floor and two shady Rodians sat in the far back, giving her dirty looks.

She carefully paced over the wide empty space to the counter then nudged the Gran, "Excuse me?"

The startled Gran rudely grunted and burped but she carried on, "I just wanted to ask if you've seen humans around here recently."

The Gran responded in his native tongue, a language she unfortunately didn't understand, but from his tone it was clear he was either not understanding her or he was only interested in selling her a drink, she sighed, "Forget it."

Ahsoka stepped back out where Artoo was waiting, "Come on."

They began journeying through the city by walking around the first corner when she suddenly heard running footsteps behind her. She only managed a quick glance before a man dashed past her and carried on the other way, "Hey, wait!"

"Sorry lady, but I'm getting off this rock!" he yelled, but she reached out with the Force and pushed him to the ground. The man tried to get back up but Ahsoka held him against the wall, put her green bladed lightsaber to his neck and taunted, "Do you know what this is?"

"Ughh….I uh…I can't say I do." The man stuttered, he was poorly dressed- his clothes mostly ripped and his face was full of dirt and grime, "But it sure looks dangerous."

"It's a lightsaber. With it I can burn a hole through anything, literally _anything_ - do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"I get you…. ab-ab- absolutely!" he nodded fretfully, his green eyes watching her blade nervously.

"Good. Now tell me- what happened here? Where is everyone?"

"I-I-I have no idea…all I know is that it's Jawa territory. The Hutts have no jurisdiction here, which is why it's so poorly run, I guess."

"But there are houses, there were people here- Jawas don't build houses, I know that."

"Anchorhead is an old town, lady. Thousands of years old- look!" he pointed behind him on the wall to a very rusty old sign that read in old Galactic Basic 'Czerka Corporation'. Ahsoka's eyes widened, from what she knew of the historical archives the Czerka once brought a lot of business to Tatooine, particularly when they introduced the large Sandcrawlers which many of the Jawas use till now as mobile homes.

"It wasn't long before Czerka left and soon after that so did the Hutts. I'm guessing the Jawas scrapped the place after that."

"I see." She said thoughtfully.

"Look lady, I'd love to chat but I seriously gotta get out of here!"

"What's the big hurry?"

An explosion suddenly shook the entire area, Ahsoka looked back and realized it came from the hangar bay and quickly recognized the purple shards now flying in all directions then gasped, "Master Windu's ship…no!"

"It's them! The Jawas are here!" he directed a finger towards the cantina, which was suddenly engulfed in an astonishing explosion. The Gran came running around the corner, fire burning through his clothes as he struggled to fight it, but blaster bolts zipped past him until three shots struck him in the back and he collapsed on to the ground.

A crazed Jawa rand and stood over his body, yelling something in its native tongue and gesturing for others to follow it. Ahsoka stepped away from the man and raised her lightsaber in defense, "You've got to be kidding me."

The man pulled out a hold out blaster and they both flinched when tens of Jawas suddenly joined their fellow miniature comrade, he then took a shot at them and yelled, "It's too late, lady. We've got to get out of here, follow me I'll take you to my ship!"

A single Jawa took the hit and fell screaming, then the others opened fire and Ahsoka managed to deflect most of it before she followed the man running through the town. She looked back and noticed their pursuers were faster than they appeared, "They're right behind us!"

"My ship isn't far from here," he said breathlessly, keeping a sharp eye out for threats popping out from behind houses while Ahsoka trailed behind and Artoo struggled to catch up, "We just need to run through the Old Town Courtyard and take the main road straight to the East Hangar Bay."

Ahsoka grunted as she deflected a bolt from behind, "As long as there aren't any Jawas!"

"I can't guarantee that." He said and ran into an open space where a large black gate was located at the far side and two other roads adjacent to theirs joined it, "We're in the courtyard. No Jawas."

But he spoke too soon. A crowd of Jawas from both roads poured into the courtyard, flooding their only escapes. He glanced back and noticed Ahsoka glaring coldly at him, hissing, "Just so we're clear- I don't like you."

Her remark was quickly followed by a rude buzz from Artoo and the man winced then turned back around, his eyes scanning for a solution, "Uhhh….wait a minute, hold this."

She took hold of his blaster and glanced towards the incoming threat, "What are you doing?"

"Stay right here! Hold them off as long as you can…and don't you dare lose that!" The man disappeared through a door behind her and into the nearest house leaving her standing as the Jawas closed in around her and Artoo. She put the blaster in her belt holster and raised her blade to deflect the bolts that began coming her way.

"Ohhh my!" She cried as the waves of blaster bolts increased and the screeching Jawas got closer and louder, "Hey! Where are you?"

But no response came and the relentless attack was quickly growing unbearable, by then Artoo vanished through the door and Ahsoka unleashed a Force wave of energy, tripping the Jawas and distracting them long enough for her to run into the little house, "Artoo smoke screen now!"

The astromech complied by blowing a cloud of smoke through the doorway into the Jawas faces, allowing her a chance to run into a little room inside the other end where a hole in the ground was once covered by a slab beside it. She quickly peeked inside but found nothing except utter darkness. Suddenly she was startled by a big hand grabbing her face and the familiar gruff complexion of the green eyed man shushing her, "Quickly! Get in here!"

He pulled her in and Artoo clumsily fell through as well.

The darkness was thick, but the space was wide enough to allow Artoo to move freely- but only just.

"What took you?" She snapped.

"Where's my blaster." He replied equally grimly. Realizing that she was putting her trust on a complete stranger she realized it would be better to just hand him the blaster and get out of here as quickly as possible- she handed it to him, callously.

He holstered it and crawled through the tunnel, "Follow me."

"Where's this taking us?" she asked as Artoo rolled in behind her.

"You know you ask a lot of questions, little girl." The man whispered, "How about you stay quiet so that we can sneak out of here."

"The Jawas will find this tunnel eventually, you know."

"Well maybe if we stay quiet it will take them longer to find it." He sarcastically spat.

Ahsoka pursed her lips, if anything irritated her more it was someone who could outwit her- the only person she could recall doing that was Anakin, which quickly reminded her of the sole reason she came to this blasted sand pit in the first place and exactly what was at stake here.

The man stopped and Ahsoka tried to peek over him before Artoo bumped her from behind and forced her to violently grab hold of his back with both hands. The accidental shove pushed him through the vent he was quietly struggling to open and rolled out on to a narrow alley between two houses- landing with a yelp, which caught the attention of two patrolling Jawas. He instantly took shots at them, "You're crazy!"

"You're the one who- ohh, never mind!" She dived through with a somersault and swung her blade against the incoming bolts. Artoo then followed her and rolled around in circles trying to find cover.

"They're cutting off our escape," He spoke through the noise then gestured at a door behind the two Jawas at the end of the alley, "That's the back door to our hangar right there."

She smiled, "All too easy."

Using her superior agility Ahsoka zigzagged against the walls while keeping a tight back handed grip on her lightsaber, she didn't need to deflect any bolts with the speed she was going- instead, her offensive approach allowed her to flip over her opponents and cut them down and sighed sadly when their screams finally stopped, "I hate that these guys had to be so cute."

Her companion and Artoo hurried over to her, "We have company!"

Jawas rushed into the alley and through the vent, blasting their weapons wildly and shouting furiously. The door slid open and the man hid around it, providing covering fire while Ahsoka was busy deflecting the bolts.

"Quickly!" He cried, "Run into the ship, I'll cover you!"

"No!" She replied making her way backwards through the door, "I know how that always ends. You go."

The man nodded thoughtfully and ran for his life with Artoo close behind. Ahsoka held on till she heard the ship's engines start then sprinted aboard the ship, "Go!"

The ship was similarly sized as The Twilight, except it was rustier colored and its shape was a very basic tube with two wings spanning both sides. Jawas poured into the hangar firing feverishly at the ship as its shields activated and took off into the smoke filled Tatooine sky.

Ahsoka peered through the viewport and watched as Anchorhead burned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They barely flew a few minutes before she forced him to put the ship down and had him stood against the wall, yet again at the edge of her blade, "Tell me now!"

"Alright, alright, what do you want to know?" he replied, surprisingly calm this time.

"What did those Jawas want with you?"

He shrugged, "This ship- what else?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes on him and edged the blade closer, "You're lying."

"So, I owed them money- look, what's it to you kid anyway?" He frowned until a thought came to his mind, then his expression switched to worry, "Wait, you're not working with those Jawas, are you kid?"

"Of course not!" She snapped, "I'm just looking for my friend- now tell me what I need to know before I really think about handing you over to those Jawas!"

The man sighed and his eyes trailed to the side before he began speaking, "I stole a speeder bike that belonged to them."

She could sense that he was finally telling the truth, but stubbornly kept her strong composure, "Why?"

"Some off-worlder arrived hours before you- he offered me his ship for one. It took a lot of hard work but I managed it."

Ahsoka lowered her blade when self-control gave way to excitement, "Do you remember his name? What he looked like….anything?"

"Whoa there- info like that's gonna cost ya- _hey!_" Ahsoka's blade nearly took out his eye, "Okay, okay- dark hair, black outfit and a scar on his right eye."

"Anakin." She whispered and switched off her lightsaber while the man's shoulders slumped as he sighed with relief, "Was that his name? He refused to tell me for some reason. Speaking of which, what's yours?"

"Ahsoka. I used to be his…best friend." She paced over to the co pilot's seat and slumped against the chair, "Did he mention where he was going?"

"I didn't care much, kid. I was only interested in the ship- as I'm sure you'd understand by now."

"What's with the ship that makes you care about it so much?" She cynically jabbed.

"You're really not as bright as you look, are you kid?" he shook his head, "I've been stuck on this planet for years. Can't even remember the last decent meal I had."

Ahsoka looked the man over one more time, taking note of his terrible condition, "I'm sorry. I've… been under a lot of pressure lately and…I can't believe I'm even talking like this!"

She tried to fight off the memories of the past couple of days but found the man sneering at her - she couldn't help but find it rude and frowned at him, "Is something funny?"

"You're a Jedi aren't you, kid?" he said.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak but found herself speechless, prompting him to speak, "Just because I look it doesn't mean I'm stupid. I knew all along."

She snapped, "So why were you pretending the whole time?"

"You don't survive on Tatooine by telling people all your secrets, young Jedi. If you have a card to play don't play it until it's just the right time."

"Okay…so, I'm guessing you really do know where Anakin went."

"I'm good kid, but I'm not that good. Sorry, your Master is long lost."

"Oh." She slumped but then snapped again, "Okay, how did you know he was my Master then?"

"I thought it was obvious."

Ahsoka's face turned blank and embarrassment quickly sank in, "This place just keeps getting weirder."

"What's wrong with your Master that he's running away from you like that?"

"You'll never understand." She said and watched as he sat in the pilot's seat facing her, "you didn't tell me your name yet."

"Just call me Kyp." He said and put his legs up on the panel, "Come on try me- maybe I can help."

"It's just…" She started then restrained herself from getting too elaborate, "Well, he's an important Jedi Master and without him our chances of defeating the Separatists in The Clone Wars are near to null, I know the Republic could probably…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- hold on there a minute." He interrupted and sat forward, "I didn't ask for a political analysis of the situation, kid- especially not about some war that I've been missing out on or anything." He leaned forward and poked a finger at her, "I wanna know why _you_ are especially after him."

"I…" she paused, then found him studying her closely and so shifted her gaze to the side, "I'm not…I don't think I can answer that."

"I think I can." He said, pulling her gaze back to him.

"You do?"

He nodded, "It's obvious that you resent him."

Ahsoka's brow quirked, she was almost sure she didn't hear him right, but Kyp continued, "You want your revenge back on him for leaving you by cutting him down with your lightsaber and then put his head on a spike for all to see."

"That's not the Jedi way." She hissed.

"Maybe," he scoffed, "but most Jedi don't follow the rules anyway. Come on admit it, you hate him."

"I don't ha…"

"And even if you didn't he probably hates you anyway. I mean, how else could you explain a Jedi Master abandoning his old apprentice like that, right?"

Ahsoka's mouth went shut and she realized that jab really hit the spot. All the old emotions that haunted her when she arrived on Tatooine came flooding back. Despite how much she detested thinking it, maybe Kyp was right… maybe she really did hate Anakin. Maybe she really did want to kill him- and the weird thing is- it might be the best way to put him out of his misery. After all, compassion meant helping others through their pain, right? And in a way death was a quick relief from pain- Anakin might as well have done the same for her when he ran away without thinking of her. Or actually, he might as well have done it the moment he decided to keep Padme a secret from her and made her believe it was just the two of them all along- making her look more and more like a fool everyday. Or better yet- he could've just done it the moment she stepped afoot on Christophsis and spared her the miserable life of being a servant to his lies and deception.

"I mean, it's just common sense, am I right?" Kyp finally stopped talking and noticed Ahsoka's heavy breathing and tear soaked eyes. She briefly stood then stormed off towards the back of the ship. Artoo let off a nervous beep once she disappeared, and watched as Kyp shrugged at the droid, "Was it something I said?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka sat quietly on a rock outside the ship watching the two suns set over the dunes and taking what little joy she could from the breeze all while ignoring the sand being blown against her face.

Kyp stepped off the boarding ramp and walked over to her then stopped a moment, clearly trying to think of something clever to say but nothing came to mind.

"The sand is merciless. It takes everything from you." She said rather mildly.

He didn't respond and she spoke again, "He told me that once a long time ago."

"Right," he said and walked closer to her side, "Look kid I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just fooling around with you."

"But you were right." She looked up at him, "I do hate him. I hate everything he did to me. I always thought of him as a friend, and maybe…maybe more. But he was lying to me the entire time."

Kyp scratched his head, "Now I'm confused."

"I saw a side of Anakin no one else did. I trusted him even when everyone turned against him, I stood up for him, _even_ when everyone found out about his secret marriage." She stepped off the rock and faced Kyp, "But even then I was still confused about it. I couldn't see why- But now, I think…now I know why. I'm sure he was just…"

"Scared?" Kyp added.

Ahsoka froze with her mouth open, struggling to absorb the word, so she repeated it, "Scared?"

"I know I would be."

"How could he be scared? He was always the bravest. Sure he would worry sometimes and make mistakes but nothing would scare him so much that he'd lie to me and betray me."

"You would."

"Me?"

"He was scared of what you might think of him. Your opinion of him- after all, you are his biggest admirer. "

Suddenly she could feel her defensive side take over, "No I'm not, I'm just..."

Kyp rolled his eyes and did a funny little dance, "Right, so I'm guessing you only came to this beautiful planet to _make new friends_."

"Look you don't know my Sky Guy like I do, so don't talk to me like you're him. You're not!"

Kyp blinked, "Sky Guy?"

Ahsoka blushed slightly, "Anakin Skywalker…Sky Guy is his nickname."

Kyp nodded thoughtfully then asked, "Interesting."

"I was young and always used it since. It's an inside joke. He calls me Snips I call him Sky Guy, you get the drill."

"Not really, but I'll pretend I do."

Ahsoka shook her head. There was no getting through to this guy- as stubborn as a rock. What was she trying to prove anyway? Why was she talking to him about Anakin so much? And why did she have to end up stranded with him of all people? She could always let him go, but then her only way off this planet would be lost.

She grumbled then sat back against the rock when a voice in the back of her mind echoed Anakin's words, _nothing happens for no reasons, Snips._

She scoffed, _Oh really? Then explain why you had to leave me, Sky Guy._

_You know exactly why I did that, Ahsoka. It was for the best._

_For who, Master? The best for you? What about me? What about how I felt? What about all the years we shared while you lied to me and kept those deep dark secrets to yourself? Did you consider if that was for the best? _

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

_But you did. You betrayed me for someone else!_

_I'm…I'm sorry, Snips._

_No, it's too late to apologize now. You're not the person I thought you were. You're just another Dooku!_

She bit her lip and fought back the tears.

"You know," he began and she looked up, "I knew there was something familiar about that name."

"What name?" she asked.

"Skywalker." He laughed, "Yeah! Skywalker, I do know that name."

"How?"

"There's a Skywalker Homestead just beyond the Dune Sea around where all the other farmers live."

Ahsoka jumped up, fists tightened, teeth gritted and fury evident in her eyes, "And you waited until now to mention this?"

"You should've told me he was a Skywalker earlier."

"Ugh…I hate you!" she groaned, "Let's just get going."

"No way, lady. I'm not going anywhere near those farms again. Those guys have the entire perimeter booby trapped and if they caught you they'd shoot you on sight, no questions asked."

Ahsoka eyed him skeptically as he continued, "Plus I owe most of them money."

"Fine, we're going on foot, thanks for the help anyway. Come on Artoo."

"Take the path through the canyon pass it should take you no more than two days- do not cross straight through the dunes! You won't last a mynock minute out there."

Ahsoka kept walking beside Artoo and brushed him off with the back of her hand "Yes, yes, I know! Thanks for the advice anyway."

Kyp shook his head chuckling as he boarded and disappeared within the confines of his new ship, "Ah, that kid. She really reminds me of a younger less hairy me..."

The ship lifted off and rocketed over the Tatooine sunset.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka journeyed into the mouth of the canyon pass when the red sky eased away for the night. She found a small cave along the canyon wall where she settled comfortably beside Artoo, lying on her side, blanketing herself with her robe from the cold and finally fell asleep.

Stroking his beard, Obi Wan stepped away from the cliff side where he had been watching her carefully and sat back over a campfire where he stayed for the rest of the night, thinking deeply about the strange events of the day and not quite understanding what any of it meant nor what Kyp's role, the man from Anchorhead, really did to serve this entire story. He sighed and placed his head down to sleep- maybe some mysteries of the galaxy are best left unexplained.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Trivia:

1. I would imagine splicing comlinks would be a handy technique Ahsoka could pick up during The Clone Wars- maybe something Anakin could teach her?

2. Yes, the awful smell in the cantina did remind her of the encounter with Gha Nakht in 'Downfall of a Droid' for some disturbing reason.

3. AnchorHead was an ancient city on Tatooine that Luke Skywalker referred to on A New Hope when he offered Obi Wan Kenobi a ride there. It was visited by Revan and his companions during the Great Sith War and their search for one of the Star Maps in Knights of the Old Republic.

4. During the Great Sith War Czerka used Anchorhead as a station to launch most of their mining operations and it thus thrived with miners, hunters and mercenaries hired to fight Tusken Raiders whom Czerka paid dearly. Hutts also invested in it by launching Swoop Races. When Czerka left they abandoned a lot of equipment and I would imagine business there and Hutt interests died off- leaving plenty for Jawas to scavenge, including the legendary Sandcrawlers.

5. Kyp is pretty much an OC I created for this chapter. You might've noticed he's a little bit of Han Solo, Yoda and Lando put together. Strange mix I know, but a lot of the inspiration for his personality stemmed from them. Cryptic but crazy and fool hardy at the same time. Although he shares the same name as Kyp Durron there really is no connection there. He's pretty much a man with a curious history.

I'd like to pass on big thanks to Startail, cHr0n0sPh3r3, Mo Angel, Trude, doctor anthony, ILDV, general-joseph-dickson, Li Li ThePinkbookgirl, newfoundspartan, Col. Hammer, Fairy Vampire, Hotshot14, badkidoh, Jedi Angel001, Silver Shadow-Spark, inu'ka217, Dark SkyGirl, bandgsecuritiyaw and finally my brother Tenkan for reviewing and encouraging me to keep going and the many, many readers out there who've made it an even bigger pleasure to write.


	8. The Lars Homestead

A.N.

Two important notes:

1. This fanfic is now officially a sequel to Murder On Toledo and so Rex has been deceased for about two years- I had to edit out any references to him and switched it to Cody.

2. There was something wrong with the login/document feature on the site, but I finally managed to get this uploaded after three days of trying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter8 – The Lars Homestead

The merciless Tatooine suns gleamed through the canyon pass. The hot winds echoed as Ahsoka and Artoo stopped over the edge of a wide rock fixed between the two mighty mountains that closed on the pass. Below her was the site of what looked like a series of powerful explosions. She's seen similar sized craters before- these were clearly the result of landmines.

"I wonder what happened here?" she hopped off the rock and made her way across the sands to the edge of the mountain wall where a lot of the carnage was focused, then froze in place when she spotted the remains of a speeder bike and a pool of blood, she called urgently, "Artoo come here!"

The astromech droid rolled over as fast as he could and stopped beside her. She sat over the blood in the sand, "Analyze it and tell me it's not Anakin's."

Artoo scooped up a sample and turned his photoreceptor towards her. He let off a concerned negative beep and her heart sank with fear and worry, but she fought off any thoughts of giving up. Anakin had been through worse injuries in the past, she had to maintain her confidence. Ahsoka stood and carried on her journey around the large broken pieces of the mountain that obstructed the path. Dead Sand People lay strewn throughout the area.

"Some of these guys have lightsaber wounds Artoo," She explained as she carried on, "I wonder what they were after."

When she glanced behind the last boulder she found the great ruin of a Krayt Dragon slumped on its side, still and breathless- its gaping mouth an impression of its last agonizing cry before its life essence was harshly taken away.

Surrounding the lifeless beast were the remains of Tusken warriors, hunting weapons scattered about them. She could begin to make out exactly what was going on here and what her master ran into.

"Looks like a hunting party, Artoo. I think they were trying to lure the dragon towards the landmine." She noticed burn marks on the dragon and the rocks surrounding it, "Anakin was here."

Behind the dragon she spotted a cave, wide and deep enough for it to fit and still leave plenty of room to spare. She could sense malevolent life inside and wild intent drawn from hunger and selfish apatite. Cautiously she entered the mouth of the cave, keeping her hand close to her lightsaber hilt and scanning the edges of the shadows, until the darkness swallowed her entirely and she was left wondering blindly with nothing but the Force guiding her path.

Echoing growls from within brought chills down her spine and it became clear there was more than one…thing in there. Ahsoka stopped when she felt she wondered deep enough and waited till she felt the creatures surrendering to their impatient desire and approached her. Damp air washed over her face and she instantly recognized the smell of breath. Her blade ignited and ripped a hole through the mouth and into the skull of a waiting wraid. It was a beast that resembled a four legged rancor, but man sized and its forelegs heavier than its own weight.

The wraid collapsed with a thud and now Ahsoka's green lightsaber reflected off two more that hissed and screeched at her. The first charged with its teeth reaching for her neck, but she swiftly rolled out the way and allowed its velocity to drive it straight through her blade. The smell of scorched meat filled the dank air. Ahsoka stood calmly with her lightsaber facing outward and hilt close to her head- she watched as the last wraid circled around her. She could feel its yearning to feed but could offer no sympathy for the monster, instead she would wait for the right moment when its hunting discipline would fail and the impatient leap would come. That was the difference between this beast and her- its untamed soul will be its undoing, as her master once taught her.

The beast jumped into her blade and gagged as she pulled it back out to switch it off, allowing the wraid to fall to the ground. Surrounded by darkness again Ahsoka noticed a faint blue haze of light deeper into the cave, its shade matching Anakin's lightsaber.

"Master?" she called, then ran towards it but was disappointed to find the light emanated from a vast transparent shield that sealed the rest of the cave off. What it was protecting was anyone's guess, but the wide tunnel trailed endlessly beyond. The shield light reflected off bones and giant ruins belonging to a mysterious civilization.

She struck it with her lightsaber but it stubbornly remained active, "Okay…weird."

Deciding Anakin wouldn't have escaped this way she gave up and made her way back to Artoo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The canyon walls opened way to the endless dunes of the Tatooine desert. Ahsoka covered her eyes to scan the horizon, but the heat wave was too strong and she squinted distressingly, determined to find some sign of where Anakin might have gone, but there was no hope.

She sighed and licked her dry lips, "Do you see anything, Artoo?"

But the droid only whined wearily, "Well, we made it out of the canyon at least. Let's just sit for a bit till we figure out where to go."

She walked back to the mouth of the canyon and sat drowsily with her back against the wall. Her mind was an ocean of thought and emotions. Primarily because of exhaustion, but also partially because of what Anakin has made her go through to find him and it only duplicated with the discovery that he might be seriously injured.

What she hadn't thought about yet was what to say when she does find him. Admittedly, she has demonstrated just as much recklessness by escaping Coruscant as he has, the only difference is she did it to accomplish what the Council failed to achieve, while he did it in defiance of the Council all together.

She sighed exhaustively, "This isn't working out as I thought it might, Artoo. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Artoo responded with encouraging chirps, but Ahsoka could hardly find much use for it when she was lost at the edge of the Dune Sea. She looked over at the impossibly vast and overwhelming ocean of shifting sands and allowed her mind to drift away with the ironic sing song of the desert wind.

Her attention was drawn to a pattern, barely noticeable in the sunlight, but with enough focus she spotted it. The sparkle of light flashed repetitively, it didn't make much sense at first, but it did resemble something she was familiar with and then she recognized it and jumped up with joy, "Artoo! Over there, I see it!"

Artoo beeped curiously and she smiled at him, "It's a sensor beacon! The Skywalkers can't be far from here. Let's go."

The trail of sensor beacons was encouraging and even more so when she found a blood soaked cloth along the way. As the suns began to set the beacons became more noticeable and the heat died down, but the urgency only grew to feed her anxieties, which compounded her determination with further gloom.

She glanced up- drawing her eyes away from the dull sand patterns and spotted a series of domes and sticks…or rather… she shook her head and tried to focus her eyes on what she was really seeing, "It's a moisture farm!"

Artoo chirped excitedly and tried to keep up with her as she ran with what energy she could muster. When she slowed to a stop and scanned the surroundings it looked just like a regular moisture farm- two domed huts, a crater full of rooms and stores and moisture vaporators spread around the area.

"Where is he?" she wondered anxiously. Coming all this way to find nothing would do more than crush her spirits- it might just mean she lost him to the dunes forever.

Artoo twittered wildly, his chirps echoing from behind one of the huts and she ran over to his side. She looked ahead to find Anakin on his knees leaning against a grave stone, bleeding all over it and breathing heavily.

"_Master!_"

She sprinted and crouched over him, frantically lifting his face to hers and looking to see how serious his state is. His eyes rolled frenziedly, a clear indication of dizziness, but he spoke none the less, "Ahsoka? Is it you?"

She found the wound he was clutching on his left side, it clearly wasn't too big but the amount of blood that seeped out over time has definitely taken its toll on him, "How did you… find me?"

"That's not important now. I'm going to call someone to fix you up."

"No Ahsoka," he coughed, "no."

"But you're going to die."

"I know, I want…I want this."

"You don't want this, master! Don't say that, please. You'll make it through this, I promise."

His eyes were thinning and his face looked paler than usual, "Go Snips…Leave me."

"No, I won't allow it!" She stood and was about to call for help when his hand grabbed hers and he spoke with a voice drowning in pain, "If you really care about me, Snips… you'll let me die here."

Ahsoka looked him over and a voice in her mind begged to give him what he yearned for, but another voice would refuse. A louder voice that she wasn't sure if it based its argument on pity or anger… or perhaps it was holding on to something else she didn't quite realize.

But what did it matter anyway? She knew what her decision was and she cared too much for Anakin to leave him after all she went through, "If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have come after you in the first place."

She tugged her hand out of his grasp and ran over to the closest door. She knocked repetitively, "Skywalkers! Is anyone in there? Hello?"

A small orb like photoreceptor poked from the door and stared at her, a man's voice echoed from a transmitter, "This is Lars. You have less than an hour before I unleash my battle droids on you. Get out of here now!"

She staggered, "But…I thought…someone told me you were Skywalkers."

"It's Lars." He corrected, "Now leave."

"Look, it's my master. He'll die if I don't at least get him medical supplies."

"What do I care whether he lives or dies? He shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"But it's Anakin! He came here because you're family, aren't you?"

There was a moment of silence before the door slid open and a chubby looking man in ragged clothing stepped out studying her skeptically, "Anakin?"

She pointed anxiously towards his body lying beside the grave and the man looked back at her then yelled, "Well what are you waiting for? Help me get him inside!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had stood at the doorway watching him for over an hour, or at least it seemed that long. He noticed he was in a small room decorated with all types of cushions and Tatooine wall decorations and his stomach was wrapped in bandages. He shut his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. He recalled that he had been dying by his mother's grave, apologizing for his failures once again, until Ahsoka showed up.

She stubbornly refused to allow him to pass away when he was ready for it and had his arms open for the embrace of death, hoping that he might be buried beside his mother- closer to her than he had ever been for a long time. He opened his eyes again and his gaze fell on Ahsoka, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Even after he woke up she still looked concerned for him, obviously more for his mental rather than physical state, "I wasn't about to leave you to die out there."

"You should've." He stared up at the ceiling.

She cynically shook her head, "What happened to you?"

It was a good question, but he wasn't sure he could answer it. He really didn't know where to begin, either. Was it really a single factor that was at play here or did everything just lead up to this moment? Regardless, Anakin knew that ultimately there was only one truth.

"The Council was right about me. I was never meant to be a Jedi."

"No they weren't and you know that." She snapped and walked into the room, "They were ready to accept you back."

"You don't know that…"

"I stood up for you. Many of us did!"

"And even if they changed their minds, do you actually think I wanted to be a part of them anymore?" he turned his head back to face her and sat up as far as he could, "I had it, Ahsoka. I'm done with the Order. From now on I'm traveling alone and I'm putting that life behind me."

"And all this is because of her?" she scowled.

"It's more than that."

"How?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"_No, tell me!_" she yelled, but he didn't react at all, "I want to know what's so important about this woman that made it worth destroying yourself! What did she have to offer you that the Jedi didn't? _Why did you run away?_"

He finally yelled at her, "Because she _loved_ me!"

She fell silent and Anakin flinched at the pain in his side before he carried on, "_You don't know_ what it's like to have someone you always believed in, someone you trusted with your life for so long turn their back on you. All their promises and all the things they said to you suddenly becomes a lie. We all hold on to something when we fight, Ahsoka...and that was what I held on to. Now it's gone...and then it's just… it's just made worse when your _friends…_ your so called _family_ is the very thing that encouraged it to disappear."

Anakin's grimace twisted into a tighter frown, "That's why I'm turning away from them. I don't care if I never see them again."

He looked over to find Ahsoka biting her lip, struggling to hold back tears, he scoffed and lay back on his pillow, "Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"You have no idea how much I do... _You _of all people." She sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You lied to me all this time! Hiding her from me, pretending that I don't know…like I wouldn't care...I _trusted_ you!"

"Okay, so I wasn't innocent in all this either…"

"Did you think I'd forget about it _and just move on_?" she cried, "Like I felt_ nothing?_"

Her voice cracked as tears streamed over her cheeks. Anakin took in a heavy breath and swallowed the guilt washing over him, he couldn't look at her as she said the next few words, "_I loved you _when I didn't even realize it. I couldn't go a day without being by your side or even thinking about you! How can you say I don't understand?_ How can you say that!?"_

He shut his eyes and struggled with his own conscious pounding at him too. Was he really so blind to not notice it? He's never heard of an incident when a padawan would confess such a thing to their masters. But of course, there weren't many that were as close or had gone through a similar history as they had.

She sobbed and wiped her face as she stormed out the room, then Artoo wondered through with a tray of cold drinks over its top. It stopped and somehow calculated which of the two was more distressed before finally blurting out a series of rude noises at him and chased after her with the tray.

The wound began to sting again and Anakin flinched while he put his head back on the pillow. The echoes of the last argument repeated in his head as he thought back on the years that he shared with someone who _truly_ committed to him, but was too blind to see it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight broke into the crater and Ahsoka stood near the side, leaning against a pillar in the shade. She wasn't sure whether she felt relief or shame, but she was sure she was also feeling anxiety. How Anakin was going to take this latest news was completely unpredictable.

She never intended to tell him. At the very brink of an emotion driven moment, at the pinnacle of rage and loss of control her deepest feelings came out and deduced such a frightening and yet a beautiful truth.

Was it always true? Or did this only stem from jealousy after realizing Anakin's secret?

She tried to recall a moment when similar emotions took over, but failed to do so. Her mind is still clouded by what just happened and she needs all her focus to resolve the current crisis first, which was the real issue of what the future might hold for her, for Anakin and how she could possibly take him back to Coruscant.

She let off a big sigh and wiped what tears were left then turned to find Anakin stepping over to her side, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

She tried to hide her anxieties and nodded, "They're preparing something for us."

"That's good." He looked out and over the crater, "then maybe I can thank Cliegg."

"His name is Owen." She corrected, "They told me Cliegg died a few weeks ago."

Anakin shut his eyes and sighed, Ahsoka grimaced, "Sorry."

"He loved my mother very much." He opened his eyes again, sad and hurt, "I came to Tatooine because she was here. I thought that if I couldn't live for anything then the least I could do is carry on my mother's legacy- because I owe her more than I owed anyone else."

"I know." She whispered, "You spoke of her so much- I knew you'd come here."

"Ahsoka about the…"

"Don't say it." She interrupted, "When you were injured over the grave like that I…"

"Thank you." He smiled.

She stared into his eyes, her mouth still open after he interrupted, but she just blinked and returned the smile, "You're welcome."

"Glad to see you're doing well, brother." They turned to find Owen standing beside them, "Food's ready if you're hungry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Trivia:

1. The mysterious shield is a foreshadowing of things to come in the sequel.

2. Krayt Dragons were hunted on Tatooine by adolescent Sand People as a passing of rites ritual. Whether they used landmines or not, I'm not sure.

3. Did Owen Lars have battle droids to guard his homestead with or not? That's left for speculation. But I doubt it.

A special thanks to ILDV, cHr0n0SpH3r3, my brother Tenkan, general-joseph-dickson, doctor anthony, newfoundspartan, darthgamer, inu'ika217, Aladara43, lovedreamergrl and my good old friend Luke Danger for all your great reviews!


	9. Ambush on Tatooine

A.N.

All nighters are fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter9 – Ambush on Tatooine

A couple of hours after breakfast Anakin decided to take a stretch and walk around the homestead. It was a quiet meal. Other than the brief request to pass an item on the table, no one wanted to discuss anything, which made it very uncomfortable.

And even if they did talk he probably would've kept quiet anyway.

He sighed and took the first few steps out of the entry dome when the sudden sound of an igniting lightsaber forced him to snap around. He looked up to find a shadowed figure in flapping Jedi robes somersaulting from over the dome and landing just a step in front of him.

The man raised his lightsaber and swung the blue blade to strike, but despite Anakin's injury he was quick to activate his weapon and parry the attack. The opponent's hood was blown off with the wind and his face was revealed, Anakin gasped angrily, "Obi Wan?"

Kenobi's lips twitched into a smirk and with a swift twist of the wrist Anakin lost the grip on his lightsaber and was Force pushed on to the ground.

Ahsoka, Artoo and Beru came out of the dome with Owen not far behind carrying a blaster and yelling, "What the hell is going on?"

Ahsoka's jaw dropped, she pushed in between the two and faced Obi Wan, "No! Don't hurt him!"

Anakin struggled off the floor with a frown, "Leave him, Ahsoka. He's not here to kill me."

Obi Wan deactivated his lightsaber as soon as she stepped back to look at Anakin, she said, "I swear I didn't know he was following me."

Anakin switched the glare over to his old master, "I know. It's just a bad habit he has."

Kenobi smiled, "Someone had to make sure she was safe."

Owen raised his blaster and yelled while Beru restrained him, "How many more of you are going to show up here before you all finally leave?"

"Oh I assure you, I'll be leaving sooner than you think." Obi Wan said with his head turned slightly towards him then faced Anakin, "What about you?"

Anakin hissed, "I thought I made myself clear the first time. I'm not going back."

"Well, that's a shame. I see there's no changing your mind, Anakin." He looked back over to Ahsoka standing in the middle and watching them restlessly, "You're well aware that by staying here you'll be turning your back not just on your training but on the entire Order. Is that really what you want, Ahsoka?"

Like a galaxy weighing down on her shoulders, Anakin could see how crushed she was, he could feel the conflict inside her. A war between two passions- one would have to be blind not to see it. He didn't want this for her. He never meant to put her in this difficult position, but somehow he knew it was his fault.

She often proved that she wasn't too different from him. Unlike the Jedi, Ahsoka had a lot of compassion in her and she demonstrated that yet again to him today when she confessed her love for him. It wasn't difficult to predict what's about to happen now, but what would be interesting to see is how Obi Wan is going to react when she rejects him.

She took in a deep breath and sheepishly stepped in beside Obi Wan, keeping her face turned away and painfully shutting her eyes when Anakin spoke.

"I see." He nodded and his eyes then met Obi Wan's as they coldly stared at one another, "Well, now that you have your _padawan_ back I suppose you'll be leaving."

Obi Wan didn't respond, he put his arm around her and guided her off into the desert, "Come along."

Curiosity was a funny thing. In all his travels Anakin always allowed it to guide him and teach him and take him places, shady places, hidden places where people would not dare wonder. He always thought the obvious was too predictable, too easy to explore. Later he became a master at calculating events by just understanding the factors involved, and over time he began to rely so much on his calculations that he began applying it to people.

He even grew a habit of trying to guess what individuals of the galaxy were about to do next without using the Force…and almost always he would guess right, it was that trait that allowed him to master his opponents in battle and made him a legendary general.

But he underestimated love.

It proved to be the one thing he could never calculate. Like a division by zero it made any equation impossible to solve and frustrated him to no end. Everything worked in reverse and nothing made sense.

He marched furiously back into the homestead, earning a concerned beep from Artoo and cautious glances from the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meditation did not help to ease Anakin's frustration. He wasn't sure if it was guilt, anger, resentment, defeat or victory he felt. Is exile really what he wanted? Was he really certain that he didn't care to return back to Coruscant and become a part of the Order again? Did Ahsoka really mean what she said about the Jedi accepting him back?

These were all the questions that hammered Anakin's mind as he sat on the bed in the same room Ahsoka appealed for him to come back after she had risked everything she had.

He sunk his head into his palms and rubbed his forehead as those questions echoed over and over again. But suddenly Owen's voice pulled him out of that trance, "Sand People! Tusken Raiders coming this way!"

Anakin stood, wincing as he clutched his bandaged stomach, then moved as quickly as he could into the courtyard of the crater where Owen had run out of the sensor monitoring room, "I've never seen so many of them."

"Where are they?" Anakin asked, keeping a stern face.

Owen looked genuinely shocked by what he had seen, "Come I'll show you."

He gestured Anakin to follow him back into the narrow room, where a wide circular green monitor provided a layout of all the sensor locations. He pointed to a cluster of red dots that moved across the screen, headed seemingly towards them, "See? I recognize them from the formation they travel in. Those little ones are tuskens, the bigger ones are banthas."

Anakin did his calculations, then his eyes widened, "They're not coming here."

Owen frowned, "What? How do you know?"

"They're headed for the canyon pass." He looked away from the monitor, trying to maintain his composure, "They'll think they killed them."

"Who?" Owen finally snapped, "Blast it, Anakin! What are you talking about?"

Anakin turned around and faced him, "I killed a hunting party yesterday. They were after a Krayt Dragon."

Owen stared at the ground for a moment before he spoke, "A Tusken's rite of passage. But why would they be this upset about some hunters?"

"I don't really know, but by the time Obi Wan and Ahsoka get there it'll be too late and they'll be outnumbered." A thought came to Anakin's mind and he sighed irritably, "There's only one thing we can do."

Condemnation by the Jedi Order was something Anakin had grown used to. He's done a lot of questionable things in the past and was almost always criticized for it, but he never went back on a decision he had made.

Now Obi Wan and Ahsoka are in grave danger and the only way out for them means not only exposing himself to the Jedi Order, but also risk possible Republic arrest.

"Artoo?" he glanced behind him and found the astromech droid awaiting orders, "Contact the nearest Republic fleet and send a request for immediate assistance."

Artoo chirped an affirmation and Anakin turned back to face Owen, "I'm going to need your speeder."

The man snapped, "You're crazy."

He ignored the argument and turned to leave the room while whispering, "Tell me something I don't know."

Owen sighed, "Well I'm not allowing you take it without me. I'll gather whatever other farmers are willing to help as well. Taking out the chieftain will deal a major blow to the Tuskens."

Anakin stopped and faced him, "You're a good man, Owen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Every step further from the Lars homestead was heavier than the last.

It was the dreaded question that she feared would show up from the moment she ran after Anakin on Coruscant. The weight of a long friendship combined with an entire lifetime of dedication laid its toll on her heart. How could she have possibly chosen one over the other?

It almost felt like an oxymoron. One was her very life discipline; a symbol of all her principles. The Jedi Order was not a location, but a school of thought and philosophy- it was also her passion. The other was her former master. He didn't only teach her everything she now knows about the Jedi and the Force, but he also untaught her prior knowledge she had and replaced it with his understanding…he was the Order, from her point of view… and she knew he had richer and greater secrets locked up somewhere deep in the shadows of his mind that she was _craving_ to discover.

But something didn't add up.

If Anakin was the Order, then why did he turn away from it? Why did he turn his back on her as well? The Anakin she knew would never put her in a position to abandon the Jedi and everything she stood for.

Despite how painful that line of thought was, Ahsoka realized that she made the right decision and hoped that Anakin, if he truly was Anakin anymore, would understand.

But it still took all the courage she could find in her heart to transform that decision into the will to travel that journey with Obi Wan so far away from Anakin.

And despite her urges, she couldn't look back. She just couldn't.

"I can't wait to hear your explanation to Master Windu about how you lost his ship." Obi Wan said. The amusement was not welcome, but then again, she was not sure if that was intended as a joke or not.

"You made the right choice you know." He explained, she looked up and tried to make out his face from under the hood he wore, but the suns made that impossible. It was the first time any of them spoke since that encounter with Anakin, but she only nodded. He spoke again, "I'm sure Anakin understands it's not your fault."

"The Anakin I know would never turn his back on us." She said grimly, earning a curious glance from him. After that they said nothing for the rest of the journey, climbing through a path along the edge of the canyon pass which carried them up to the mountain peak. It was a curvy road from there, taking them through to the deepest corners of the mountain maze, until they found Obi Wan's starfighter sat near the edge of a cliff with Arfour in its compartment, twirling its head impatiently. Several large mountain rocks encircled the starfighter, making it the perfect place to hide from predators or to track a lost padawan without being spotted. It was a narrow path to walk between the thick spires, but wide enough for them both.

"I don't suppose you mind sitting beside Arfour." Obi Wan jabbed.

Ahsoka responded with a cold glare and Obi Wan shrugged, "No?"

Suddenly an explosion ripped through the ship and Obi Wan and Ahsoka covered their faces from the expanding fireball, reaching for their lightsabers at the same time. As the smoke began to rise squads of Tusken Raiders stormed through the edges of the rocks and on to the road ahead of them, while shouting war cries in their native tongue.

"Blast it." Obi Wan cursed as he and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers. They turned to run away but found a similar ambush behind them and glanced up to find Tusken snipers mounted on the edges of large mountain rocks overlooking the entire area.

Ahsoka grimaced, "_What did we do to them?_"

"I don't know," Obi Wan replied with a calm demeanor, "but whatever it is, they're obviously angry."

The Tuskens roared and bellowed furiously, flailing their arms, shaking their rifles and swinging their gaffi sticks. Ahsoka put her back to Obi Wan's as he turned to face the other direction. She could feel their rage in the Force emanating from one particular tusken hidden somewhere behind the warriors. A heartbroken individual, she tried to focus in on him as Anakin taught her to do over time, she tried to locate the fuel for that anger.

Then she found something, a memory…a series of memories…a life- or rather, what was once a life. Embracing those memories she discovered emotions of grief and despair- a great loss not just for him, but for the entire clan. It was a blow that broke a cultural lineage, it shook their future and their past…it was a son- no, a prince.

"Master," Ahsoka lowered her blade carefully and spoke, a sympathetic sadness echoing in her voice, "They think we killed the chief's son."

Obi Wan was analyzing their formation but confusion pulled him out of his focus for a moment, "How do you know that?"

"I just…know. I can feel it."

"Do let me know if you feel a way out of this situation as well."

Her eyes widened with realization, "It was Anakin- he did it yesterday, in front of the Krayt Dragon's cave."

Obi Wan sighed, "Leave it to Anakin once again to ruin a perfectly good day."

"That's not fair, master." She snapped, "I'm sure he was only defending himself. These guys have a history with Jedi…a terrible… history."

Ahsoka's voice trailed off as she sensed them in the Force. She could feel the ancient bloodline of the sand people trailing back for thousands and thousands of years to a time so distant and so full of strife. But she also found something…familiar. Something, she stumbled on not long ago. Mysterious yet advanced. Like an unanswered question that she came across was somehow linked to their history, but…

A bolt zipped across her head, pulling her out of thought and into the adrenaline rushed alertness of survival.

"Ahsoka!" Obi Wan snapped as he blocked an incoming shot, "Focus. Watch my back while I work out a way through this trap."

"Yes master."

Tusken rifles fired pellets at incredible speed, giving the Jedi a disadvantage when the shots would melt instantly as soon as it comes in contact with the lightsaber blade rather than allow the Jedi to redirect the shots like they would normally do with blaster bolts.

The first of the Tuskens came running towards Ahsoka, his awful hollers making her shudder as he raised the club end of his gaffi stick, but her blade carved across his stomach and the strength in his arms lost the grip to bring it down over her and he collapsed screeching in pain.

Tens of enraged Tuskens followed in after him as pellets ripped through the air, Ahsoka danced in the narrow path and she could feel Obi Wan behind her in the Force, struggling with a greater challenge ahead…bigger opponents, tamed beasts, roaring and charging at him. She cried over the noise, "Banthas? They brought banthas?"

She heard a Tusken cry agonizingly under the loud hum of Obi Wan's lightsaber, he then shouted, "I believe so!"

But just then Ahsoka spotted a Tusken sniper jerking agonizingly to a seemingly friendly shot and losing balance before he fell over the edge of the rock and on to the ground. She traced the source of the bullet over to another spire and found to her pleasant surprise Owen, Beru and Anakin waiting on top of it in ambush.

As Owen provided covering fire with his rifle, Anakin Force pulled rocks off the opposite spire, causing an avalanche and sealing the path coming into the area. He then hopped down to their level, clutching his bandaged stomach, Obi Wan remarked, "What took you so long?"

"Owen has a speeder waiting for us on the other side." Anakin explained as he switched on his lightsaber and blocked an incoming shot from above.

"And how do you suppose we get there now?" Obi Wan remarked, "You've sealed the only way off this mountain."

Anakin grimaced, "Blast."

"Smooth move." Ahsoka hissed.

Anakin scowled at her, "There are hundreds of them closing in on you through there. At least I slowed them down."

She ignored him and parried another shot that came a little too close for comfort, but Obi Wan filled in the question she had on her mind, "So, what's the plan?"

"The Republic fleet should be here shortly." Anakin replied, which staggered them both and lead them to offer him stunned looks, Obi Wan asked, "You contacted the fleet?"

"But the Jedi Council will know you're here." Ahsoka interjected then ducked as another bullet zipped by.

"It doesn't matter." He responded, "Owen and the other farmers are holding them off as long as they can."

A loud crash rammed through the rocks that sealed the path and a stampede of Tuskens riding banthas charged towards them. Obi Wan gasped then cried, "Run for it!"

But when they turned around the beautiful sight of a Republic gunship hovered over the edge of the cliff, directing its array of weapons into the narrow path. Ahsoka ducked as did the other Jedi and the area instantly exploded in colors of bright red, blue and yellow beams. The voices of the dying Tusken raiders were drowned to the blasts of the guns and explosions that shook the mountain.

Ahsoka lifted her head as soon as the noise stopped and saw a clone trooper gesturing for them to hop into the open bay, then she glanced back and found smoke rising from the ashes and dust the rocks were reduced to. The remains of the Tuskens and banthas were no where to be found.

"Come on!" the clone desperately cried and she sprinted aboard with the others. The gunship took off and Ahsoka watched through the open bay as an Acclamator class frigate loomed over the mountain side and bombarded it with its cannons.

All across the mountain top she could see clones and farmers navigating through the maze Obi Wan and her were traveling through, hunting what remains of the fleeing Tusken Raiders.

In the Force Ahsoka could feel the tens of lives coming to an abrupt and violent end and there was nothing she could do to ignore them. Instead, she did exactly what Anakin always taught her to do…hear them, listen to them and understand what's happening to them.

The shuttle descended on the other side of the mountain where Ahsoka and Obi Wan had been when they followed the road that leads them up the wall from the canyon pass. They stepped off beside Owen and Beru's speeder where the two had been waiting to meet them and escape back down into the canyon.

"I see you found a ride." Owen said as he leaned against the rusty red speeder with his arms crossed. Beru stood beside him and rolled her eyes with a smile, "We're glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Anakin nodded to them while Obi Wan and Ahsoka stood behind him and offered friendly smiles, "For everything."

Owen hopped into his speeder and Beru followed en suite, "Well, good luck with whatever your friends have planned for you. I'm sure glad my part in this is over."

Obi Wan stepped beside Anakin and put his hand on his shoulder and they watched the speeder hover down into the canyon towards the Dune Sea, "Once again I owe you my life."

"Don't mention it." He whispered then glanced to Ahsoka when Obi Wan walked back to the gunship, but she would offer him no thanks nor would she offer him a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The acclamator ship was one of the smallest of the Republic fleet star destroyers, but it was still large enough to carry two regiments of troops and a detachment of AT-TEs. And today it demonstrated its effective ability to provide aerial support, even in mountainous regions.

Anakin could stand in the assembly area where it settled on the sand and watch the suns set behind this immense and beautiful ship till nightfall, but his mind was preoccupied with the presence of someone he was particularly embarrassed to meet.

He glanced down to his side and found Master Yoda stepping beside him, hardly angry, but very concerned, "Amusing the stories I hear about your escape. Master Windu, still recovering from bruises he is."

Anakin winced at the memory then decided focusing on the ship was perhaps more relaxing, Yoda continued, "If wish you not to return to the Order, then forced into it you will not be."

Anakin grimaced and looked at him, "Master, my own padawan feels that I'm not worthy of being a Jedi anymore, so how..."

"Your padawan she no longer is, Anakin. You need not concern yourself with her thoughts."

"But I am concerned." He came down on one knee, "I taught her everything, I can't just push her aside while her opinion of me is still like that."

Yoda grunted in agreement and shut his eyes, "Value her wisdom more than mine, you do. Then maybe before you make a decision, discuss this matter with her, you should."

Anakin looked over to a Republic gunship parked a few paces away where Ahsoka and Obi Wan stood exchanging words, he shook his head and faced Yoda again, "That won't change anything."

"On the contrary," Yoda poked a finger towards him, "a lot will have changed, you will find. Speak to her now, go."

Obi Wan had just finished talking with her and was making his way towards Cody stood beside the acclamator ship's boarding ramp, so Anakin took the opportunity and walked over to her. She saw him approaching and shook her head, "You shouldn't have come back. We had everything under control."

"I don't think…" he paused when she frowned, then decided to stick to the topic he came to speak to her about, "Ahsoka, I decided I'm going back."

"Why? Because I went back? That's not a good excuse."

"No, it isn't. I never said I was going back because of you." Her cold eyes tore through him but he carried on, "Besides, you're Obi Wan's padawan now. I might not be seeing you...at all, actually."

If it wasn't clear enough from her breathing and from the expression on her face then he could most certainly feel it in the Force, a volcanic eruption about to go off inside her, he broke the silence, "Master Yoda convinced me that I should."

"What did he say?" her scowl tightened.

"He said that I still have a chance to restore my honor. That the Order needs me now more than ever."

"And you decided to join because of _that_?" she scorned, "Whatever happened to, 'The Jedi took everything from me?' And 'I'm never going back!' You were nearly the reason I turned away from the Order. Do you realize how difficult that decision was for me?"

Anakin couldn't help but feel ashamed by what she said, but he expected her to bring that up and realized that now is the best time to step down and let her carry on with the conversation, she exhaled, "Why are you really coming back?"

"Because of you."

She grimaced, "Very funny."

He walked closer to the gunship and sat on the edge of the bay where she looked him over and crossed her arms waiting for a real explanation, finally he said, "I'm not perfect, Snips. Even I make mistakes and you know that. Sometimes we just have to learn wisdom the hard way."

Her arms fell to her hips as he carried on, "I deserved to be tried, Ahsoka. I deserve the same punishment every Jedi before me got for defying the Council. That's why I ran away, I was angry, furious…I was afraid that I might fall to the Darkside if they decided to punish me or that they might not punish me and allow me in an Order that couldn't deliver justice when it had to."

He looked up at her, "And after all I had done to you- you still followed me here and you were ready to forgive me when I could never forgive myself. But it was when you made the choice to follow Obi Wan I realized that I was going the wrong way. I know it took me some time to realize it, but…I hope you understand."

Ahsoka gave him a little smile, "No one is beyond redemption."

"Your opinion matters to me more than anyone else I know. I won't go back at all until I know from you that I should."

He saw a sudden wariness in her eyes and could almost sense cheer in her heart, like she had lost someone for a long time and now recognized them in a crowd, he spoke again, "If you think that I'm not worth being a Jedi, then so be it. If you think that I still have to prove myself worthy, then I will."

She turned around noticing Yoda watching them and then raised a finger at Anakin, "Wait here…"

She ran over to Yoda and the two began exchanging words. There was something strange at play here, something he had been blinded to, almost as though everyone had anticipated these events to occur. When Ahsoka returned he felt that same resonance coming off of her in the Force, like she had been involved it somehow.

"If that's the case, then I have only one condition for you." She explained and looked him closely in the eyes.

He tried to calculate what was coming his way, but realized that same incalculable factor, that zero, thwarted his equation again, and so he was clueless, "A condition?"

She held her breath and squinted, "You have to marry me."

Anakin's eyebrows shot up and he staggered where he sat, shifting his gaze from Yoda to her, "Ahsoka, I don't think the Order will allow…"

"I discussed it with Yoda." She interrupted, "They'll allow it."

"It's…not that simple." He rubbed his neck and shook his head, "There's a lot involved…I… I don't think I can commit to that."

In the Force he could feel her chest tighten and nearly cringed, but this was a matter far too serious than she could ever understand. He had lived through the burdens of such a relationship and suffered its collapse then recovered from the self demeaning pain it brought only to be offered another opening that could lead to the same cycle. But, is it fear that was keeping him? Or is it because he had grown so accustomed to hiding such a relationship that he's not ready to openly accept an offer? Could he possibly feign an approval now to allow himself back into the Order?

"I know _you_ can't." She said with a stern face and back stepped away from him, "But the Anakin I knew could."

She turned and made her way back to Yoda and Anakin's head sank to the ground then exhaled. His arrogance had once again assured him exile from the Jedi Order. He wondered when he would ever learn.

"Hey," he looked up to find Ahsoka smirking sarcastically at him, "You don't actually believe I'm gonna forbid you from coming back, do you?"

Anakin snorted as relief washed over him, "That wasn't funny."

"I know… welcome back." She walked away, but not before he saw her smile fade to the pain it disguised.

He sat for a moment on his own. There was something troubling the galaxy. He could sense the changes around him in the Force, between him and Ahsoka, between the Jedi Order and the Republic and…even between the future and the past. They were all somehow linked.

He shut his eyes and glanced further into the Force, followed its path into the future and there he saw…a rift, tearing through the planets and systems. A grave defect- was it the Darkside? No…but it was certainly fueled by corruption. An evil, so wild…so hungry and vile, so vengeful, he couldn't quite recognize it as Sith… but greater…far more than the Sith. Their strength and might tears moons and suns apart, strips planets from all life and mutilates their victims as a display of their superiority. The entire galaxy would be consumed by their fire.

Anakin's eyes shot open realizing something definitely altered the future, moments ago...something that concerned Ahsoka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trivia:

1. Seeing how Artoo belongs to Anakin he would've remained on Tatooine with him- even if it was Ahsoka who took him there.

2. Obi Wan and Ahsoka would've had to contact the Republic fleet to send a shuttle- there was no way they were getting off on that starfighter!

3. Arfour is a sad story. He always is.

4. Would an entire clan of Tusken Raiders seek revenge on the death of the chieftain's son? I would imagine so, especially if he had been a student of the Shaman, the very individual responsible for learning the entire history of the Tusken Raiders off by heart, word for word.

5. Owen's speeder is the same one Luke used in A New Hope…and it's still rusty.

6. The Acclamator class frigates were among the most popular ships used by the Republic Fleet, but smaller in size and less powerful than the Venator class Star Destroyers, commonly known as Jedi Cruisers.

Thanks to Jedi Angel001, darthgamer, cHr0n0sPh3r3, Mo Angel, Moony92, ILDV, doctor anthony, general-joseph-dickson, seezemaro, JadeAlmasy, DarkSkyGirl and newfoundsparatan for all your awesome reviews!


	10. The Trial of the Jedi Council

A.N.

Had to rewrite this one to get it right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- The Trial of the Jedi Council

The air traffic goes on forever, or so it seems. Endlessly crossing back and forth, illuminating the darkness on the horizon, fueling the gaps between the towering scrapers with life and sustenance. It was Coruscant's bloodstream- its pulse.

The Force bristled here, at the very core of the planet and the galaxy- the Jedi Temple.

But while Coruscant was pretty much alive and unchanged on the surface, it was in fact sick and distraught within. Only the masters could feel it…and so could he.

The loss of so many Jedi in the war left gaping wounds where anxiety and grievances could be felt among the Knights and Padawans. Those wounds were heavier here, where they all shared memories and felt attachment the most. Hundreds of them, thousands…he could hear their pain, their aching spirits… and in that way he became a master in his own right.

Anakin turned away from the window to the sound of Yoda walking into the brightly lit Jedi Council room, supporting himself on his walking stick and eying him skeptically, "Anxious for the trial, are you?"

"I still don't understand why it's being postponed so late." He said.

"In time, you will." Yoda replied then stood in the middle of the room, raising his chin up and putting both hands on his stick waiting for Anakin to speak first.

"I saw a vision after I spoke to her." He began then walked steadily closer to Yoda and knelt on one knee.

"The future it is you see."

Anakin tightened his lips, looked to the side and nodded.

Yoda continued sadly shaking his head, "Seen it I have. Terrible…terrible."

Anakin frowned, "It was linked to Ahsoka, somehow."

"Clear your mind must be, Anakin. Very careful you have to be when sensing the future." Yoda cautioned then explained thoughtfully, "The direct cause of those events the padawan is not, connected her future maybe, but not directly."

Anakin grimaced irritably, future events were always difficult to interpret. If it wasn't directly caused by her then it was something that happened to her at that moment which paved the way for those events…and that could've only been one thing.

"Master, did she really mean what she suggested?"

Yoda hummed, "Feel the same pain and learned your lesson, she has."

"And you allowed it?"

"I still do." Yoda turned to the side and walked towards the window, he let out a loud sigh, "Yes, I do…a change in attitudes among the masters, I see. So much change in the galaxy. Sensed it you have, yes. Many of the Jedi have- recurring it is, but not a coincidence."

"But what is it?" Anakin frowned.

Yoda remained still, looking out beyond the traffic lanes, "A transformation of the Order."

Anakin said nothing. He has seen a lot of change in the galaxy, he's seen the end of some civilizations, witnessed the beginning of others and it never ceased to astound him- even Coruscant has seen some change with the rise of Palpatine into power.

But the Jedi Order was always constant, always still, always stable.

He never thought it was possible for it to transform, how could it after thousands of years? What would it change to and why?

It bothered him that he never noticed it, but somehow… it made sense.

Anakin frowned, "That could explain why this new threat is connected to the Jedi as well."

Yoda turned to face Anakin, his eyes translating the great wisdom in his words, "Intertwined the two fates are. But within yourself, you should look."

"Me?"

"At the center of the change you are, Skywalker." Yoda limped over towards him, "Surrounding you are all that you need to bring about this transformation."

Anakin stuttered, "But this transformation, is it good or bad?"

Yoda sighed and shook his head, "So much to learn you still have. Clear the path is before you, I would've assumed, but still focusing on the surface of things, you are."

Anakin's mouth shriveled sheepishly and Yoda carried on, "On you it is to make the right choice. Concern yourself with the rest you should not. To be determined by others, it is."

"Master, if you're suggesting I marry Ahsoka…"

"_Do not_ assume anything!" Yoda snapped, "If leave tomorrow with Obi Wan she does and fail to see her for many years you do then revive this matter with her you _must not!_"

Yoda straightened up and inhaled, "A Jedi's duty it is to discover his own truth and determine his own future. Clear your mind of doubt Anakin or cloud your judgment it will. No more on this matter will I say."

Anakin sighed as Yoda made his way towards the slide doors, "How long do I have to decide?"

He stopped and turned his head towards Anakin, "Tonight your trial will be."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hood over his head, Obi Wan stood in the beautifully adorned Temple foyer, patiently stroking his beard and nodding occasionally when a fellow Jedi walked by. He's been spending more time than usual in the Temple lately, mainly because of how often Jedi have been calling him for meetings, namely Fisto, Windu and Yoda.

But this time he was especially intrigued when Anakin contacted him just over an hour ago. Things haven't been on good terms between them and that pained him dearly. If for whatever reason Anakin was in need of help or advice Obi Wan would be there for him without question- he just hopes he'll get the chance to appease him.

"Hello master." A startled Obi Wan snapped around to find Anakin staring at him curiously.

"Oh, you're here." he said and straightened himself, "You wanted to see me?"

Anakin nodded, "I heard you have a mission briefing with Master Yoda tomorrow."

"That's true. It's mostly a formality of course- I already know what it's about."

Anakin chuckled lightly, "You always say that."

"Us masters have our informal discussions as well, you know." Obi Wan's brow quirked with a sarcastic smile, "A quick chat and a cup of tea with Master Yoda goes a long way."

Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm sure it does."

"For example, how's that decision regarding Ahsoka coming along?"

Anakin scowled at him, "You know about that?"

"Like I said, Yoda makes a great cup of tea." He winked.

Anakin's glare didn't let up, "It's…coming along."

"Good." Obi Wan frowned; he knew Anakin for a long time and could easily read anxiety on his face or feel its reverberations coming off of him in the Force, "You look tense."

He blinked and hung his head, "Just nervous."

Obi Wan put both hands on Anakin's shoulders, "Don't worry about it too much, Anakin. Whatever decision you make I'm sure it's for the best."

"I wish Yoda would think so. Sometimes he makes it sound like I'm the epitome of the Darkside."

Obi Wan laughed cheerfully. As usual this was how they handled dread, nervousness and life threatening situations, "He's just trying to scare you, Anakin."

"Right." Anakin shrugged and side stepped with Obi Wan, "So what's this mission about?"

"We're going to Serenno. Apparantly the Separatists are…"

"Wait- Serenno?" Anakin interjected and froze in place, "But that's Dooku's home planet- it's a Separatist stronghold, there's no way you'll capture it on your own."

"It's not an invasion Anakin. This is a covert operation."

Anakin stared at him, "Explain."

He crossed his arms and paced slowly while Anakin followed, "We received intelligence just a few days ago that Count Dooku was on the Sith graveyard, Korriban."

"What was he doing there?"

"We don't know. But we do know he found an artifact there- most probably a holocron. And that's where we come in."

Anakin frowned, "We?"

"Ahsoka and I, of course. After we land undetected, we sneak into Dooku's fortress, retrieve the artifact and bring it back here to inspect it."

He slowed to a stop and Obi Wan turned to find him deep in thought, "Is something wrong?"

"You're gonna need me on this one, master."

"Oh, I'm sure I do." Obi Wan shrugged then walked closer to him and smiled, "But we should probably discuss this after the Council meeting."

Anakin tried to return the smile but grimaced instead, "Look master, I'm sorry about the last few days. I've let you down- I've just been so frustrated with the Council and everything that's happened and… I was scared to face the trial."

Obi Wan offered a sympathetic smirk. He couldn't have been more proud. The last few days were difficult indeed, but he couldn't imagine how much worse it must've been for Anakin as well. It didn't matter now, though. Anakin's apology was all he needed to hear to put those days behind him.

"Are you ready now?" he asked.

Anakin finally returned a genuine smile, "More than ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Windu sat back, relaxed on his seat in the Council room and spoke, "The Council has finally come to the conclusion."

Anakin straightened himself in the middle of the room as he held his breath and studied Windu's neutral expression anxiously, Windu continued, "Anakin Skywalker, you will not be exiled from the Jedi Order."

His shoulders slumped with relief and he bowed, "Thank you, masters. I'm honored."

Ki Adi Mundi added, "Despite your misconduct, we believe you've learned a valuable lesson from all this and hope that you'll appreciate the wisdom behind the decisions made on the Council from now on."

"Yes, master." Anakin stood, "But if you may, I have a request."

Windu nodded, "Go ahead."

"I wish to take over Obi Wan's mission to Serenno."

"That, we cannot allow." Yoda replied then looked over to Master Windu when he spoke, "We specifically chose Obi Wan for his experience and expertise."

"But, with all due respect masters," Anakin's eyes shifted through all of them, "have you not seen the visions?"

Windu asked skeptically, "How is the vision related to this mission?"

"It was directly after Ahsoka proposed marriage to me." Anakin grimaced awkwardly as he recalled the moment then continued, "I realized that there was a connection between it and… the proposal. Now that she's going on this mission I can sense there is a risk of that vision becoming a reality."

"But you still rejected the proposal." Ki Adi pointed out.

"I couldn't put her in the same position I was in." Anakin spoke slowly, "I didn't want her to suffer the same fate I did."

This time Obi Wan asked, "Then how will accompanying her on the mission change anything? It might only add further tension between you both again."

He winced, "I suppose that's true."

"Besides," Windu interrupted, "how would accepting the proposal change the vision we've seen?"

"I'm not sure, but…"

"Do not cloud your mind from reality, Anakin." Yoda poked a finger towards him and earned the eyes of everyone on the Council, "Many lives at risk there are. If to a safe conclusion that will protect the Order you cannot arrive to, then better to let these events play out on their own it may be."

But Anakin knew he could not allow that, he was certain that this path would lead to the ultimate fall of the Republic, the Jedi Order and possibly even the Sith. He recalled Yoda's words earlier regarding doubts clouding his mind and understood what he hinted at. It seems there was only way to prevent the dark future and it would certainly bring about the change needed for the Jedi Order to transform to whatever it needs to become.

"No master." Anakin affirmed, "It's become clearer to me now… I have to marry, Ahsoka."

"Certain of this are you?" Yoda frowned.

"You said so yourself." he explained carefully, "I have to bring about the change to protect the Jedi. Change that I am responsible for, no one else. I know this is for the best. I'm sure of it."

Master Fisto raised a hand to speak, "This will also provide us with the best opportunity to monitor Anakin and Tano's behavior. And we can then judge over the matter of reviewing the rule on marriage."

Obi Wan nodded to him then faced Yoda, "I agree with Master Fisto on this."

"I too agree." Plo Koon added.

Luminara was next, "I."

"I." said Aayla Secura.

Finally Mace Windu sat back, "If things go smoothly then perhaps we can restore the ancient tradition back into the Order."

"Then decided it is." Yoda concluded, "But watch over this bond a master should."

Ki Adi looked over to Obi Wan, "I suggest Master Kenobi accompany them on their missions."

"They are my padawans." He offered a witty smile.

"Very well, then. It is decided." Windu meshed his fingers together, "Congratulations Skywalker- several of us will pass on the good news to her. In the meantime, all the arrangements have been made for your wedding, so you better look your best…."

"Wedding? Wait…_arrangements_?" Anakin staggered and noticed the masters exchanging mischievous glances, "What are you talking about? How could you have arranged anything this quickly?"

Finally Mace sat forward and began to explain carefully, "The signs were clear to us, Anakin- we only followed them to the same conclusion you did."

Obi Wan smirked and spoke with a lighthearted tone, "When I noticed Ahsoka's feelings for you I went straight to Master Yoda about it."

Then Fisto picked up from there, "I was bringing up the issue to the Council. It was Master Yoda who came to me and suggested we conduct a trial. And naturally, you and Ahsoka were the Jedi to be proposed for it."

Anakin's mind was boggled with questions. The Jedi Council had been a step ahead of him yet again and just when he thought he was on par with the other masters, "But how did you know we were going to accept?"

"We thought about that." Obi Wan pointed out, "That was when you ran away."

Windu explained, "And things got further complicated after your old padawan took my ship."

Master Fisto went on, "So Master Yoda sent Obi Wan to follow her and make sure you were both safe. But when we received the emergency beacon we became concerned."

"Relieved to find you both in good health I was." Yoda nodded.

Anakin recalled the moment Ahsoka spoke to Yoda just prior to the incident between them. He remembered sensing in the Force that she was somehow in on it, "She knew you were doing this?"

"Followed her own instincts, came to her own conclusions only," Yoda pointed out, "but understood the Council's wisdom she did."

"And of course, she was inspired by your actions." Obi Wan added, earning a mocking glance from Anakin as he replied, "It would seem I taught her well, then."

"Now Skywalker," Windu began, grabbing his attention, "You have two days to leave for Serenno after the wedding. It should be the perfect mission to test your bond."

"Yes master," Anakin bowed, "I'd best get going then."

He took the first steps towards the exit when Plo Koon spoke in his monotone voice, "Before you go, Anakin- a word of caution."

Anakin faced him and glanced around the council room finding the Jedi just as intrigued as he was, "Yes master Plo? What is it?"

"As the two of you journey into the unchartered territories of your bond do not forget where your loyalties lie- to the galaxy, to the Jedi and yourself."

"How could I forget, master?" he smiled nervously.

Koon continued, "It's merely an observation. Be careful with your interaction with her- she's not as tampered as you are, Anakin. You must discipline yourself first."

Anakin shrugged, "What are you suggesting?"

"I propose nothing except what you choose to read into my words. Few are the thoughts that hide in the shadows of your mind, Skywalker…do not forget that such passions are not strength, but _erosion_."

Awareness came over Anakin like a curtain of shame. He realized precisely what Master Plo was hinting at and understood exactly what thoughts lingered in the back of his mind, which once tended towards his ex wife, Padme.

Anakin recomposed himself and nodded fussily, "I understand, master."

"See to it that you do not ever think such thoughts or give in to such lusts- at least until the Jedi Council agree when the time for it is right."

With a nod from all the masters Anakin turned back to Plo Koon, "I'll do as you instruct me."

------------------------------------------------------

Trivia:

1. Serenno is indeed the homeplanet of the infamous Count Dooku, which will be explored in the upcoming sequel.

2. The conversation between Anakin and Obi Wan did have slight references to some dialogue from Episode III, but I deliberately did it to show the contrasts between the two events in my story and the movie.

3. A reviewer corrected me earlier when he realized Aayla Secura was not a member of the council, but I chose to go ahead with keeping her anyway, assuming she was promoted and given a seat.

4. You probably noticed the Jedi are no longer in hologram- well, they would've been called back from the battlefronts early on when Yoda saw this vision to discuss it and the reformation of the marriage rule.

5. Master Plo Koon's warning to Anakin also had some referenced dialogue to Kreia from Knights of the Old Republic 2. I put that in there to show that Jedi, even in matters of relationships, do have moral sensibility and Anakin has to be disciplined in this new trial to counter his base desires.

A big thanks to neon007 (Sorry to lose you, man.) ILDV, doctor anthony, my bro Tenkan, general-joseph-dickson, random fan, darthgamer (thanks for the input!), lovedreamergrl, JadeAlmasy, Jedi Angel001, cHr0n0sPh3r3 (sorry about the drink!), 4evertheSICKESTtkid, newfoundspartan (loving your story, man.), DarkSkyGirl, JPElles and Col. Hammer for all your brilliant reviews!

There's just one more chapter left now- then the new story arc involving the Mission to Serenno will start in the sequel.


	11. Wedding Vows

A.N.

My apologies for the long absence. Final project and first job kept me at bay for most of these months, but I finally managed to pull through. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Wedding Vows

Ahsoka looked down over herself while two female Jedi volunteers helped put on the finishing touches on her clothing. Her long white sleeveless dress widened at the waist and stretched down to her legs; a matching poncho like top made of soft warm material draped over her shoulders, her chest and the top of her elbows. Together with white gloves stretching over her elbows- her outfit, as she concluded when finally looking at the mirror, was beautiful.

As she stared at herself she noticed how different she became...she's grown up. The past years were long... too long, too distracting, too mature for her, but she adapted and learned. If Anakin didn't take all the credit for all the lessons she learned then no other Jedi Master did. But in a way, more than anything else, she was her own teacher. Maybe it's about time she deserved credit...maybe it's about time she spoiled herself and allowed a little joy into her life. This was a night for her. This was her gift to herself, and she felt no Darkside afflictions coming from these thoughts.

"Is that too tight for you?" one of the women asked.

Ahsoka smiled and looked over to her, "It's perfect."

She stood in her dorm room; not much more than a bedroom with a few basic necessities inside. One might come in and assume it to be unoccupied had they never understood Jedi Temple accommodation and training policies.

The door slid open and Obi Wan stepped through- still in the same Jedi robes he always wore, she noticed. He greeted with a bow, "Ahsoka."

She turned herself around and returned the greeting, "Hello master."

The two Jedi maidens stepped back to allow him to see her, "You look about ready. How do you feel?"

"Isn't this dress too much for a modest Jedi?"

"Actually, according to the old traditions, that white you're wearing in fact represents modesty. Celebrating beauty is no evil thing, Ahsoka." she studied her clothes again and showed him a nervous smile, "Don't fret. You two were meant for each other."

"Nothing happens by accident." she shrugged.

"You two have a long journey ahead of you and it's my job and the council to guide you."

She blinked at him... her new teacher. She's doubted him so far when she should've looked up to him. Criticized him when she should've listened and she disobeyed him whenever he trusted her. More and more the gap between them is becoming difficult to bridge, yet he still shows her a smile. And the same applies with almost everyone he knows- such as Anakin. Whatever hurt lies beneath that smile seems to be buried deep, barricaded securely by a strong will and unwavering commitment.

Ahsoka's smile faded and she flinched to speak, "Master, I'm sorry if I haven't been such a good student."

He crossed his arms and straightened himself to listen, she continued, "All these years I've bee with Anakin I've forgotten how important loyalty should be to my master. I shouldn't have run away like that."

"No, you shouldn't have." he disciplined, but his face softened as he continued, "But things worked out in the end. I have to admit, the transition was difficult for me too and I made some mistakes as well. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You are a capable Jedi, Ahsoka. You'll make a great Jedi Master some day."

"Thank you, master." She smiled at him, "I'm glad you're here with us today."

He smiled back, "Me too. I'll see you at the ceremony."

If Anakin was always such an astounding teacher to her, then Obi Wan must be just as intriguing. Perhaps with him resides all the keys she needs to unlock the secrets behind Anakin that have yet to be revealed...all the knowledge he passed on to his student. And the ones still hidden.

"It's time to go, Ahsoka." both of the maidens stepped forward as soon as Obi Wan walked out, "We'll accompany you to the hall. Do you remember what you need to say?"

She nodded, "I practiced."

------------------------------------------

Clad in the traditional white tunic and brown robes, Anakin breathed nervously and walked through the wide doorway into the ceremonial hall. A massive, dimly lit chamber with immense pillars on either side. Hundreds of Jedi all cloaked in their robes stood on the many stages in the background, singing a ceremonial hymn for the occasion. Reborn after being lost to the ages.

He forced a smile when he found a line of Jedi Masters standing to greet him then walked over to them, one by one. As soon as he finished his formal greetings he turned to find the steps he needed to take leading up to where the council members stood, also cloaked.

He couldn't make out anything more than their figures beneath the robes, but Yoda was recognizable from his stature, directing him to look beside him. Anakin did so and found two women walking beside Ahsoka in her wedding dress. She smiled at him shyly and he nodded a smile back, a genuine reaction, he realized.

One of the masters stepped forward to walk beside her, then unveiled himself- it was Obi Wan. He brought her to him while the two maidens disappeared to the sides. Yoda unveiled his hood and held out a beautifully adorned piece of white cloth towards Anakin, decorated with golden threads across it. He accepted the offering with a smile and a nod towards the old Grand Master then stood in front of Ahsoka. The council members unclipped their lightsabers and flanked the couple from all sides- igniting their blades above their heads simultaneously, cloaking them in a glorious ball of light.

Beneath it the two found one another enclosed in this warm and harmonious aura. Ahsoka was aghast by it and Anakin just laughed as he unfolded the white cloth until it became a fully outstretched Jedi robe, decorated beautifully with golden threads in ancient Coruscanti designs dating back to the Golden Era of the Republic. Then just as the tradition dictated, he gently draped her with it and stood opposite her. Ahsoka humbly wrapped herself and the two then locked eyes, moved by the powerful hum of the lightsabers and the romantic hymn of the Jedi around them. Their hands slowly touched and their fingers locked.

"I think it's time we said our vows." She mused.

Anakin smirked, "Very well then. With the grace of the Jedi Council and by the will of the Force, I, Anakin Skywalker, take you, Ahsoka Tano, as my willing partner and wife, to be bound in honor and respect for the Code of the Jedi Order and in the allegiance to the Galactic Republic."

"And I, Ahsoka Tano," She began with an excited smile, "take you, Anakin Skywalker, as my willing partner and husband, to be bound in honor and respect by the Code of the Jedi Order and in the allegiance to the Galactic Republic."

Anakin noticed her fingers had tightened its grip on his hands and could feel her mustering up strength in the Force. She shut her eyes, leaned forward on her toes and before Anakin could stagger back she pecked him on the lips and opened her eyes to meet his with a wry smile.

He then felt a crystal placed in his palm and looked down to see that she had given him a sparkling aqua colored jewel. He didn't remember this to be part of the tradition! Then, on cue the Jedi Masters deactivated their lightsabers and stood in a line, facing Yoda, "With these vows, declare you husband and wife, the council does. Like the shards of a crystal- two become one. Without a whole crystal, the blade of a lightsaber, glow it does not. Similarly, without one another, lost in the dark will you be."

The couple concluded the ceremony with a bow towards Yoda then turned to face the rest of the council and everyone present making their way down the steps together. All Jedi present activated their lightsabers and held up the blades into the air, forming arches of light for the couple to walk under and leave the hall joyfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka stood in her dress over the balcony under the Coruscant night sky overlooking the Jedi Temple grounds. It's funny, she thought, despite what a special day this has turned out to be for her, for Anakin and the Jedi it's just the same as it always used to be out there. People got on with their lives, clueless of the war, clueless of the goings on within the Jedi Order.

She thought about the planets she visited, now in ruins. All the dead that lay strewn on the battlegrounds and the loved ones they left behind; was it really any concern to them anymore what happens in the Jedi Temple? Would all the tragedies that have been screaming across the galaxy and the living beings that suffered through them in the past weeks really care for what excuses the Jedi would give them this time? Now she wonders if the Order is doing its original job anymore.

"Well, the Twilight isn't going anywhere," Anakin's voice came from behind as he approached her. She pushed the thoughts away and faced him when he continued, "She'll be stuck in repairs until we come back."

"And where are we going exactly?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Long story. I'll tell you on the way." Anakin was about to turn back when something stopped him in his tracks. He pulled out the blue crystal she gave him from his pocket and presented it to her, "So, when were you planning on explaining this to me?"

Ahsoka's teeth showed in her smile, "Does it need explaining?"

He shrugged, "It's not a Jedi thing, I'm sure of that."

Ahsoka walked over to him and took the item from his waiting hand. With her two fingers she held it up for effect, "It's from my home planet. A gift from my tribe before I left for good."

"You had it all this time?"

"Plo made an exception for me to keep this. I didn't even have to argue...he just let me." Ahsoka lowered it to look at Anakin, "And you know what's funny?"

He shook his head and she continued with a widening grin, "Gifts like these are meant for Togruta travelers to offer as marriage gifts to their partners."

"As if." He mocked with a smile, "You're making that up."

"No, I'm not!" She laughed, "It started as a tradition ever since my people started traveling off world. They wanted the galaxy to have a good opinion about our culture and it continued ever since."

He contemplated what she said for a moment but then gave up and rolled his eyes, "Right Ahsoka. Sure."

"You don't believe me." She stated intimidatingly.

"It's just...difficult to take in." He shrugged.

"Fine, ask Master Plo if you don't believe me. Either way it's an important part of who I am." she opened his palm and put the crystal in his hand, "And I want you to be a part of it."

Anakin laughed gently and put his hand on hers, "I'm honored, Snips."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls of the ship were hollow and cold, much like its mechanical crew. And being the only organic on board only added to the isolation, but Dooku preferred it this way. He spent many weeks hiding out with the fleet in the deep Wild Space sector, waiting for the right moment to strike deep into the core systems on General Grievous' signal. In the meantime he meditated- deeply meditated on his plots, his targets...his enemies.

He marched out of his quarters on the ship and zigzagged down the long corridors towards the war room. As he entered inside he noticed the lighting was dim and a tall holographic figure stood over him, waiting patiently until he bowed and spoke, "Master."

"There's been a disturbance in the Force." the static voice said.

"I sensed it, my lord." Dooku glanced up at the hooded character, still on his knee, "What would you ask of me?"

"Lord Tyranus," Sidious' voice was loud and commanding, "This interruption can only be mended with blood."

Dooku listened intently. Ever since the war began it seemed everything was going as planned for his master. The war played out exactly the way he wanted, thanks to his own precise orchestrations, plunging the galaxy into chaos, fear and destruction- ripping the Republic apart and stretching the Jedi Order to its limits. Meanwhile, Anakin's deep love for the senator was the very instrument Sidious needed to pull the strings of the Jedi Knight he had his eyes set on, but things got very complicated when the Jedi Council discovered his romantic affair. So, under the mask of Chancellor Palpatine, his master ordered her to do 'the right thing' and divorce the boy...surprisingly, she complied! One can only wonder what blackmail was involved...

But why then can he feel the shrinking of the Darkside from Coruscant? Why is his master so... angry? Could it be that his influence is failing? Is he really losing control?

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"There's been a setback." Sidious explained, "It seems I have overlooked an important constituent in my plan to turn Skywalker to the Darkside."

Dooku straightened himself, "Does this have anything to do with the senator from Naboo?"

"She is of no consequence to us anymore. I fear this new development with the Jedi may complicate matters further. But...there may still be a chance to mend this. Tyranus, you will have to be swift and precise in performing what I am about to ask you."

"Of course, master. As always."

"The objective is simple. Kill the padawan." he ordered and a twisted smile crept beneath his hood, "Her death should deal a strong blow to the Jedi... and Skywalker."

Whatever the agenda his master had, whatever his purpose, Dooku knew it was not his place to question him. For years now he's only ever tried to kill Skywalker, yet Sidious had been working to convert him. Such a future meant he was to be replaced by the boy and that obviously doesn't bode well with him. Being a political leader meant you had to have cards to play at all times... yet, for killing Anakin's padawan there maybe some benefit for him in it. He never quite understood Sidious' obsession over the boy as he was undisciplined, weak and too compassionate- but perhaps there was another secret behind this plot. Something perhaps safer he not indulge himself in. A personal matter? Still, a dangerous matter. For another time maybe he will contemplate on this subject. And now it seems killing this padawan is the only option.

Dooku bowed, "It will be done, my master."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The LAAT gunship whizzed through the Coruscant traffic. From inside Anakin could see an endless current of lights flowing beyond the open bay doors. Almost a day has passed since the wedding ceremony and the well rested and refreshed crew felt prepared for the journey that lay ahead of them.

"I hope you two are ready for this." Obi Wan sat opposite Anakin and Ahsoka, both looking enthusiastic about the mission. Cody stood behind them with a couple of clone troopers accompanying them for the ride.

"Could you fill me in, master?" she replied with a glare towards Anakin, "Skyguy refused to brief me on where we were going."

Obi Wan sighed, "Please try to keep it serious, you two. This trial is very important and if you can't keep things together I'm afraid I'll have to report everything to the Council...and I mean, _everything_."

Anakin smirked as Ahsoka crossed her arms at him, he ignored her, "Don't worry too much, master. This trial will pass like a breeze...just like the last three years did."

Obi Wan shook his head and sighed then turned to face her, "Serenno."

"Serenno." her eyes widened.

"The beating heart of the droid army." Cody added, more to himself than anyone else really.

"Indeed." Obi Wan nodded, "Shouldn't take too long. I'll give you a more detailed description of our mission when we're on board our ship."

"What ship are we talking about exactly?" Anakin interrupted.

"I'm glad you asked." Obi Wan gestured outside as the gunship approached the landing platform; a large and wide permacrete structure, mounted over two thick steel pillars stretching down into an endless dark abyss. On top, illuminated by many bright spotlights, sat a beat up old Corellian hauler. A long, blocky, rectangular ship with four legs on either side; not pleasant to look at and certainly doesn't look like a pleasant ride.

"Huttspawn." Anakin cursed, "You're joking."

Ahsoka turned from the view below to Obi Wan and added, "Please tell me you're joking."

He shrugged at them, "It has to be convincing."

The shuttle hovered to a stop over the platform and the Jedi with the commander stepped off. They walked over to where a unit of Republic Commandos stood beside the boarding ramp, each inspecting their weapons and adjusting their armor. Artoo was tinkering with what was presumably a fault with the boarding ramp. Yet another indication of its poor condition.

Anakin walked closer to Obi Wan and hissed in his ear, "You didn't say anything about commandos."

"Who are they?" Ahsoka asked openly, clearly not recognizing their distinct silver colored armor.

The Jedi Master gestured towards the clones as he announced, "Everyone please meet Skirata."

Anakin shot a sharp glare towards Obi Wan before a man dressed in the heavy silver armor stepped out from the unit, his voice was static beneath the helmet, "Anakin Skywalker, I take it?"

After a firm handshake the man took off his helmet, revealing a short blonde military buzz cut and a solid scarred face. He looked down at Ahsoka, "You must be his padawan."

"Actually..."

"Yeah, yeah- spare me the details.", his voice was harsh and bold.

She huffed as he turned around to face Obi Wan, "There's been a change of plans. I won't be joining you on this mission."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Bureaucratic differences." he spat.

Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged frowns while Skirata went on, "The _shebs_ responsible for the mess on Mygeeto failed to tell me about a certain weather condition that my boys had to work under and I'm not ready to abandon them just to retrieve a Jedi toy for you."

Obi Wan tilted his head apologetically, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that Skirata."

"Don't be. I'm not." He placed a hand on Obi Wan's shoulder, "Watch over my boys, will you? They'll take care of themselves on the ground, but I don't want to hear you navigated the ship into some star on your way there."

"You don't need to worry about that." Anakin interrupted rather rudely, "I'm the best pilot you'll ever come across."

Skirata smirked at him, "So I've heard."

He marched off and boarded a waiting Republic gunship, waving a final salute to the group before it lifted off the platform. Ahsoka scoffed, "He was nice."

Anakin frowned at Obi Wan, "Where do you find these people?"

"Dexter's diner." he answered without taking his eyes off the gunship.

"Guys?" Ahsoka called and the two glanced at her. She gestured towards the commandos with her eyes and found them staring back at them through their visors, unmoved and seemingly unamused.

"Right, well..." Obi Wan started and directed an arm towards the boarding ramp, "Shall we?"

A commando at the back shook his head while the rest remained motionless. Obi Wan quirked a brow when at last the trooper in front took off his helmet, revealing a very familiar looking face- that of Jango's.

"Expect any different?" Anakin managed a chuckle before Ahsoka elbowed him in the gut.

"With all due respect, general." the clone spoke with a croaky, hushed tone, "It's our job to see this mission through with minimal interferences, minimal casualties and absolutely no unnecessary risks taken."

"And?"

"And well, sir. We're just not used to working with Jedi. We've..." the clone sighed, "We've heard stories."

"I see." Obi Wan's brows wrinkled, "And these stories you've heard, did they all come from Skirata?"

The clones exchanged glances before the commander spoke, "Most of them from _Kal'buir_. Yes."

He allowed himself a slight smirk, "Then sergeant I assure you, there is no reason for you to worry."

Obi Wan put an arm over the commando's shoulder- not without the clone frowning at the sudden invasion of his personal space- and led him on to the boarding ramp, shooting Anakin a wink on the way up. The rest of the clones followed him with Artoo tailing behind.

"Why do I get the feeling," Ahsoka started as she strolled past Anakin and pulled him by the arm up the ramp, smiling as she did so, "that this is going to be one of those missions?"

He feigned a laugh, hiding a deeply hidden fear in his heart, "I wish I knew, Snips... I wish I knew."

*

*

***

******

*************

~ ~ ~ THE END ~ ~ ~

* * * * * * * * *

*******

***

*

*

Continued in Beacons of The Ancients.

Trivia:

1- The wedding ceremony was partially inspired from Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade's informal wedding with the lightsaber salutes.

2- Ahsoka's crystal is something I made up for her culture- the idea is sort of like a dowry, but its purpose is solely to uphold cultural values.

3- Skirata, for those of you who don't know him, was a Mandalorian called on by the Republic to train their clone commandos.

4- The ship's description being used here shares similarities with 1-138; a hauler that the Empire used to transport cortosis from Cloud City to their asteroid installation on Cairn in the game Jedi Outcast.


	12. Conclusion

Conclusion:

The adventure continues in Beacons of The Ancients.

In the midst of The Clone Wars- Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and the rest of the crew are on their way to Serenno to investigate a new mystery that will catapult them on an adventure across the galaxy where they will discover an alarming threat that may bring the end to The Republic and The Sith.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who made this my most successful book yet. Stay tuned for the upcoming installment. If you enjoyed this, you're going to love its sequel.

A special thanks goes out to NewFoundSpartan, DarkSkyGirl, general-joseph-dickson, Chr0n0sph3r3, Jedi Angel001, inu'ika217, doctor anthony, Li-Li thepinkbookGirl, ILDV, SacredWhitePhoneix, Col Hammer, Mo Angel, lovedreamergirl, darthgamer and my occasional proof reader and brother Tenkan for encouraging me throughout the writing of this story.


End file.
